


Era uma vez, em Avalor

by byunirie



Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fiction, M/M, Witches
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunirie/pseuds/byunirie
Summary: A plebeia Byun Daehee, mãe de Baekhyun, se casa com o rei de Avalor, Park Kwan, pai de Chanyeol. Mãe e filho se mudam para o castelo, e Baekhyun conhece seu meio irmão, mas o que ambos não esperavam é que fossem ir além do laço familiar, se entregando aos prazeres carnais e confissões às escondidas. Os jovens também não esperavam que uma rixa entre reinos fosse acontecer, trazendo a tona a existência de bruxos, além de segredos da família real e desenterrando um passado doloroso.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Era uma vez, em Avalor 

_Capítulo 1_

_Reino de Elenor_

O barulho do sapato feminino podia ser ouvido pelo corredor. O castelo estava uma penumbra, apenas um pouco de luz entrava pelas grandes janelas de pedra, dando um ar macabro para todo o cenário. As portas do salão se abriram quando a jovem de cabelos pretos e vestido escuro, um tanto sensual demais para uma princesa, se aproximou e os guardas fizeram uma reverência que foi ignorada pela garota que continuava seu caminho até o trono.

O homem de cabelos vermelhos sentado de forma desleixada no trono observava com um sorriso sádico a aproximação da garota, que se curvou, fazendo uma reverência, e sorriu de forma convencida. Ambos escutaram a porta se abrir novamente então um outro rapaz se aproximava. O olhar frio para os dois a sua frente não negava sua falta de empatia.

O de cabelos vermelhos se levantou do trono, seu olhar também era frio e seu sorriso era assustador. Ele descia as escadas numa lentidão agoniante, mas sem desviar o olhar das duas pessoas na sala. “Não deveria brincar no trono do nosso pai. Sabe como ele pode ser… Rígido.” a garota diz diz sorrindo, enquanto erguia a mão para o homem.

“Acho que quis dizer, impiedoso, cara irmã.” o ruivo beijou a mão da garota que riu. O outro rapaz revirou os olhos e voltou a encarar o trono, dessa vez vazio. “Rígido e impiedoso, são características leves para como nosso pai realmente é.” disse voltando a olhar os irmãos que sorriram. A garota se aproximou do irmão mais velho e levou uma das mãos em seu rosto. 

“Não o deixe ouvir isso, Minseok. Ele e a mamãe podem castigá-lo.” a garota riu ao ver o rosto do irmão demonstrar um leve sinal de fraqueza. Ela se virou e Minseok observou a marca que a irmã carregava nas costas, uma garra avermelhada, lembrava-se claramente como a mãe usou seus anéis de metal para ferir a garota, que na época era apenas uma _“criança”_. Minseok desviou o olhar novamente para o trono quando ouviu as portas do salão serem novamente abertas.

O rrei de Elenor passou pelos filhos, junto da esposa, subiram os degraus de forma calma e se sentaram em seus lugares. O homem olhava para os jovens, seu olhar era congelante, não dava para negar o parentesco, mesmo em seus 55 anos, o rei Kim Hyuk não parecia envelhecer, seus cabelos ruivos estavam intactos, sem nenhum fio branco. Sua postura prepotente dava arrepio em qualquer pessoa em sã consciencia. 

A mulher em seu lado, rainha de Elenor, Kim Nara, não era diferente do marido. Os anéis em forma de garra sempre em suas mãos, o vestido negro e os cabelos pretos presos em um coque. Pareciam que haviam congelado no tempo de alguma forma. Olhavam para os filhos, que agora estavam sérios, menos pela mais nova, ela sorria. Ela sempre sorria. 

“O que trazem meus filhos no salão real hoje?” o rei disse sério, não havia afeto em sua fala, nenhuma demonstração de carinho, apenas frieza e seriedade. Minseok olhou para os irmãos que apenas assentiram, e por ser o irmão mais velho, deu um passo a frente fazendo uma reverência. “Fomos informados que o rei de Avalor, pretende se casar novamente.” Minseok disse e levou seu olhar para o pai.

Nara sorriu e olhou para o marido que riu, e sua risada virou uma gargalhada. Minseok olhou novamente para os irmãos. O de cabelos vermelhos estava sério e encarava o pai, era sempre preocupante quando o rrei agia daquela forma. A garota apenas sorria. “Park Kwan quer se casar de novo…” Hyuk dizia para ninguém em específico. “Ele ainda não entendeu que amar é uma ruína… Ele já perdeu minha doce irmã. O que mais ele precisa perder?” o homem disse com um sorriso irônico.

“Acredito que a hora de nossa visita esteja chegando, meu rrei.” Nara disse com um sorriso e estendeu a mão para a filha. “Hwasa, querida.” a mulher disse e a jovem subiu os degraus indo até a mãe. Hwasa tinha os olhos felinos, sempre pronta para dar o bote. A garota segurou a mão da mãe e olhou para o pai. Definitivamente, era a filha favorita dos reis. A única que não vacilava. 

“Gostaríamos que todos vocês fossem para Avalor. Consigam tudo o que puder de informações do reino. Nossa vingança está próxima. Hwasa conto com seus poderes para tal feito.” o rei disse e Hwasa sorriu se curvando para os pais. “Seria uma honra.” ela disse e os irmãos se olharam. “Junmyeon e Minseok, não me decepcionem.” o rei disse olhando para os filhos que se curvaram em concordância.

“Agora saiam daqui. Vão treinar e se preparar para a viagem.” Hyuk disse e relaxou no trono, Nara observava Hwasa descer as escadas e se juntar a seus irmãos. Juntos os jovens saiam do salão. “Acha que eles dão conta, meu rei?” a mulher pergunta segurando a mão do marido que riu ao olhar a esposa.

“É a única coisa na qual eles são bons. Cresceram para esse momento, e se falharem…” o homem desviou o olhar para as grandes portas que se fechavam. “Eu mesmo os mato.” disse sério e soltando sua mão da de Nara, que engoliu em seco e olhou para as portas também. Que os céus ajudassem os filhos em sua missão. Por mais que fosse dura e não demonstrasse, amava seus filhos e esperava que o rrei conseguisse seu objetivo. 

Minseok, Junmyeon e Hwasa se olhavam do lado de fora do salão principal, a garota sorrindo por finalmente poder sair de Elenor e fazer valer tudo que foi obrigada a aprender. Junmyeon estava sério e pensativo, sabia que esse dia chegaria, foram criados para serem os melhores e mais perversos bruxos, tudo pela vingança que seu pai tanto almejava. Mas algo em seu íntimo dizia que tinha algo errado. 

Minseok também estava sério, mas por dentro estava uma confusão, era o mais velho dos irmãos, sempre recebia uma pressão a mais por conta disso, e no final sempre decepcionava os progenitores. E essa era a chance ideal de mostrar aos pais que era digno de confiança, precisava manter o foco, e ser o bruxo que os pais queriam que ele fosse.

  
  


**+**

  
  


_Reino de Avalor_

Baekhyun estava deitado na cama improvisada no único quarto que havia na pequena casa de madeira, era um final de tarde e estava consideravelmente quente. Olhava para o teto enquanto segurava um livro que havia pego na biblioteca principal do reino, no dia anterior. Era um amante de livros e gostava de pensar que viveria uma história como aquelas que lia um dia. 

Suspirou ao fechar o livro e colocá-lo sobre a cama, tinha que levantar e acender as velas para que não estivesse tão escuro quando sua mãe retornasse. Morava naquela pequena casa desde que se entendia por gente, junto de sua mãe. Sempre fora somente os dois, já que nunca havia conhecido seu pai, Baekhyun nem mesmo conhecia histórias sobre o homem, apenas sabia que ele havia abandonado sua mãe, antes mesmo de nascer. 

Baekhyun se lembrava de quando criança, viver perguntado para a mãe sobre seu pai, mas a mãe era bastante evasiva. Com o tempo, agora com seus dezenove anos, ele sabia que seu pai era uma má pessoa, e não fazia questão de saber sobre o homem. Baekhyun acendeu as velas do quarto calmamente e foi para o outro cômodo da casa, a cozinha, terminou de acender as velas e abriu a porta da casa observando a rua.

Sorriu ao se encostar de braços cruzados no batente da porta ao ver Kyungsoo se aproximar. “Não achei que fosse vê-lo aqui fora tão cedo, meu pai disse que esteve na biblioteca do reino ontem.” Kyungsoo disse com um sorriso e se sentou nos degraus da casa de Baekhyun que revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado do amigo, ambos observando algumas crianças correndo pela rua. 

“Sim, você sabe que são graças aos livros que podemos conhecer o mundo.” Baekhyun deu de ombros “Mas eu precisava acender as velas para que mamãe chegasse e não estivesse tudo um completo breu.” Baekhyun sorriu e olhou para Kyungsoo que colocou o corpo para trás apoiando o peso nos braços. “Ela provavelmente me mataria se eu esquecesse algo tão simples só porque estava lendo.” completou Baekhyun. 

“Temos sorte em saber ler. Sempre serei grato a sua mãe por me ensinar.” Kyungsoo disse e sorriu. “Sabe que ela te considera um filho Soo, então não tem porque agradecer. E outra, a mamãe acha que quanto mais pessoas aprenderem a ler e a escrever, o mundo vai ser um lugar muito melhor.” Baekhyun disse ficando na mesma posição que Kyungsoo. “Ela não está nenhum pouco errada… É uma pena que que a maioria dos homens e mulheres da aldeia achem que aprender a ler é besteira e não permitam que as crianças venham ter aulas com ela.” o menor disse suspirando e Baekhyun concordou. 

Ficaram naquele silêncio agradável, sentindo a leve brisa que a noite trazia, observando as pessoas andarem despreocupadas pela vila em que moravam. Ambos gostavam desses momentos em que aproveitavam a companhia um do outro. Haviam crescidos juntos, as famílias eram amigas desde antes de nascerem, então quando Byun Daehee começou a dar aulas para Baekhyun não foi surpresa nenhuma que o pequeno Do Kyungsoo passasse a estar todos os dias na casa da mais velha. 

Os pais de Kyungsoo compartilhavam do mesmo pensamento de Daehee, acreditavam que as pessoas precisavam ser alfabetizadas, mas o resto da vila não pensava assim e Daehee ser mãe solteira não ajudava. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo conversavam sobre assuntos aleatórios quando a mulher mais velha se aproximou de ambos os amigos que riam sem ter conhecimento de que ela os observava com um sorriso no rosto. 

Daehee amava a amizade dos dois que, por vezes, vivam brigando devido as personalidades conflitantes, Baekhyun, mesmo que quieto era sempre muito brincalhão enquanto Kyungsoo era um rapaz mais reservado. Era impressionante como os jovens se davam bem, e sempre se defendiam, não importava a situação. Daehee fazia muito gosto amizade entre os dois garotos. 

“Posso saber do que ambos estão rindo?” a mulher chegou em silêncio se sentando ao lado de ambos os meninos que se assustaram, Baekhyun levou a mão no coração e Kyungsoo apenas arregalou os olhos. A mulher riu dos amigos e levou uma das mãos ao cabelo do filho que riu alto e deitou a cabeça no ombro da mãe. Kyungsoo riu do jeito manhoso que o amigo tinha com a mãe, ele admirava a cumplicidade de Daehee e Baekhyun.

Não que não fosse assim com seus pais, mas Kyungsoo constantemente sentía que faltava algo. “Fica para o jantar, Soo?” Daehee perguntou e Baekhyun levou as mãos a testa arregalando os olhos “O jantar! Deus eu sabia que tava esquecendo algo.” o Byun disse com um bico e levou um tapa de sua mãe. “Não fez nada para jantarmos, Baek?” a mulher perguntou indignada e Kyungsoo se permitiu gargalhar. 

“Ele esteve lendo durante todo o dia, senhora Byun.” Kyungsoo disse cruzando os braços e Baekhyun deu um sorriso tímido para a mãe. Daehee sorriu ao fazer um carinho nos cabelos no filho novamente, sabia que o mesmo esquecia do mundo quando estava lendo. “Acho que posso preparar uma sopa se me ajudarem a cortar os legumes.” ela disse e os meninos concordaram sorrindo. 

“Soo, avise seus pais que irá jantar aqui, não quero que eles fiquem preocupados.” a mais velha disse e ambos se levantaram. Kyungsoo concordou indo em direção a sua casa que era em frente a do amigo. A mulher levantou seu vestido para subir as escadas enquanto Baekhyun vinha logo atrás. “Como foi lá, mãe?” Baekhyun perguntou enquanto pegava os legumes necessários para ajudar sua mãe no preparo da sopa.

“Como sempre meu filho. Ele é um homem maravilhoso, você irá conhecê-lo, tenha calma, sim?” a mulher dizia enquanto se sentava a pequena mesa para cortar as cenouras. “Eu sei, só não entendo para que tanto mistério sobre quem esse homem é.” Baekhyun suspirou sentando-se ao lado de sua mãe, que sorriu e segurou a mão do filho com ternura.

“Ele é um bom homem, Baekhyun. E me faz feliz. Não acha que isso é o suficiente, por hora?” ela disse e levou uma das mãos ao rosto do garoto, que concordou. “Se ele a faz feliz e a ama, não tenho porque me opor.” Baekhyun disse e sorriu. Ele sabia que a mãe estava feliz como muito tempo não esteve, esse homem misterioso que a cortejou quando a mulher foi visitar a cidade, conseguiu conquistar seu coração já muito maltratado.

Baekhyun só desejava que sua mãe não sofresse e que tudo desse certo, ela merecia afinal. Minutos depois Kyungsoo bateu na porta, que ainda se encontrava aberta, e sorriu ao entrar na casa e se sentar de frente para Baekhyun que jogou uma cebola para o menor. “Elas não vão se cortar sozinhas.” ele disse e Kyungsoo revirou os olhos sorrindo. 

“Mandão.” o Do disse em um sussurro fazendo Daehee rir enquanto juntos, preparavam o jantar. Era mais do que comum cenas assim aconteceram em suas rotinas, os amigos eram, de fato, inseparáveis e sempre davam um jeito de estarem um na casa do outro, sendo Kyungsoo o que sempre aparecia para jantar, afinal ele dizia que a mãe de Baekhyun cozinhava melhor, o que gerou uma briga com a senhora Do, onde ela disse que nunca mais cozinharia para o filho. 

O preparo do jantar e o jantar em si passou devagar, os três riam e conversavam assuntos aleatórios, deixando a noite mais agradável do que já estava. E Baekhyun estava feliz, sempre estava feliz em ter o melhor amigo e sua mãe por perto, daquela forma leve e despreocupada. Se pudesse desejar algo, seria nunca perder essa felicidade.

  
  


**+**

  
  


Byun Daehee havia se recolhido para o quarto enquanto Baekhyun e Kyungsoo continuavam sentados a mesa após a a refeição e a louça estar devidamente lavada. Ambos conversavam sobre o último livro que Baekhyun havia lido e indicado ao mais velho. Gostavam de contar as histórias que liam, além de incentivar sempre um ao outro ler, o tema não importava, os dois sempre tinham assunto para conversarem.

“Baek, mudando de assunto… Conseguiu descobrir algo sobre o homem misterioso?” Kyungsoo disse em um sussurro olhando para a porta do quarto que estava fechada e depois encarando o amigo que negava enquanto suspirava. O silêncio reinava na pequena vila que moravam naquela aldeia, as portas já estavam fechadas e as pessoas não circulavam mais nas ruas, algumas poucas casas ainda mostravam velas acesas, incluindo a casa dos Byun. 

“Ela não diz nada sobre ele, apenas que ele a faz feliz. Acho que isso é o mais importante não?” o mais novo disse enquanto apoiava a cabeça na mão e suspirava vendo o amigo concordar. “Queria viver um romance assim.” Kyungsoo disse e olhou pela janela improvisada da casa do amigo. “Eu não.” o Byun disse e o mais velho voltou a atenção para o amigo confuso. “Não me olhe assim. Eu quero um romance arrebatador, só não quero algo às escondidas…” Baekhyun disse e Kyungsoo franziu o cenho de forma pensativa.

“Mas seria algo como um livro, viver um romance proibido… Sua mãe parece feliz em estar com esse homem misterioso.” Kyungsoo disse e sorriu ao ver o amigo fazer uma careta. “Ela pode estar feliz mas, imagine...” Baekhyun disse de forma séria se ajeitando na cadeira, ficando reto e olhando para o nada, ele mesmo imaginando a cena, Kyungsoo observava o amigo atento. 

“Você estar apaixonado, querer gritar pro mundo sobre seus sentimentos mais profundos e simplesmente não poder. Quer dizer, onde isso é algo bom?” Baekhyun dizia inconformado e Kyungsoo analisava o que o amigo dizia e suspirou. “Não quero me apaixonar por alguém e viver um romance escondido. Não é justo” o garoto disse de forma desanimada e o Do concordou. “Pensando por esse lado…” o mais velho suspirou e se levantou sendo acompanhado por Baekhyun.

“Eu vou indo Baek, nos vemos amanhã?” Kyungsoo disse abrindo a porta da casa e saindo sendo seguido pelo amigo que concordava. “Quero ir novamente até a biblioteca do reino amanhã, vamos juntos.” Baekhyun disse e o mais velho concordou. O Byun cruzou os braços e ficou observando o amigo andar até sua casa e entrar acenando para o mesmo que acenou de volta entrando em casa e fechando a porta. 

Baekhyun suspirou olhando em volta, então voltou para dentro de casa fechando a porta, andou pela cozinha apagando as velas, deixando apenas uma acesa, que levou para o quarto para trocar de roupa. Sua mãe já dormia na cama que ambos dividiam. Colocou a vela ao lado da cama apoiada em um banquinho e tirou sua calça ficando apenas com a blusa branca de mangas longas. 

Apagou a vela e se deitou ao lado da mãe, ficou por um tempo olhando o rosto da mulher, pensando na conversa que havia tido com Kyungsoo minutos antes. Baekhyun se virou na cama encarando o teto. Estava feliz que a mãe havia se apaixonado de novo, feliz que ela estava vivendo bons momentos, mas nada tirava de si a certeza que ela não estava tão feliz assim.

Sentia que tinha algo errado nesse romance, nessa história, uma parte sua dizia que era sobre ninguém ser completamente feliz estando com alguém às escondidas, já a outra parte não sabia dizer o porque dessa desconfiança acerca do relacionamento de sua mãe. Queria entender o porque a mulher não podia apresentar o homem que havia a conquistado? 

Baekhyun sempre sonhou com romances impossíveis e arrebatadores, mas garantia para si mesmo que não ficaria com alguém às escondidas. Tinha certeza que era doloroso demais, além de difícil e ele não mudaria de idéia tão fácil. Já se sentia confuso o suficiente em não sentir nada pelas garotas da vila, além de sempre se imaginar no lugar das mulheres dos livros que lia, não no lugar dos homens. Balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e fechou os olhos.

Não queria mais lotar a cabeça com esses pensamentos, queria apenas ter mais uma noite tranquila de sono. Então Baekhyun começou a pensar na história de amor que estava lendo, e pensar em qual livro pegaria na biblioteca no dia seguinte, até que pegou no sono. Talvez Baekhyun tivesse muito com que se preocupar, ele só não entendia isso ainda.

  
  


**+**

  
  


_Baekhyun corria por uma floresta escura, a lua brilhava alto no céu, mas nem assim era possível enxergar um palmo a frente. Estava assustado, com medo, sons estranhos podiam ser ouvidos, causando ainda mais arrepio no jovem. Acordou naquela floresta, confuso, e ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado por uma voz grossa, só lhe deu mais medo do que já sentia._

_A sensação de ser observado era absurda, e quando se levantou, andando de forma cautelosa entre as árvores, ouviu algo atrás de si, e agora estava correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso. A voz repetia seu nome, lágrimas caíam pelo rosto de Baekhyun, que colocava as mãos nos ouvidos enquanto corria._

_Claro que não deu certo, to jovem tropeçou em um tronco de árvore, indo com tudo ao chão. Mas Baekhyun não tinha tempo para sentir dor, se virou para a neblina que se aproximava de si e foi se arrastando para trás em pânico. “Por favor, por favor.” repetia, a voz falava cada vez mais alto, o cheiro de carne podre podia ser sentido._

_Baekhyun chorava, levou as mãos ao rosto para se proteger e um clarão se fez presente. Era uma luz tão forte que o garoto não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos. E então, silêncio. Baekhyun contou até três, antes de abrir os olhos. A floresta estava diferente, ainda era noite, mas estava sendo clareada pela lua. Não parecia mais tão assustadora._

_Ele se levantou com cuidado, olhando para todos os lados, estava tudo muito calmo, ainda se sentia observado, mas era diferente, sentia-se quente e seguro. Baekhyun limpou as lágrimas no rosto, estava tremendo. “Mãe?” chamou e não teve resposta. O choro dolorido estava preso na garganta. Céus, estava com tanto medo. “Alguém?” perguntou para o nada e soluçou._

_Não queria se sentir não fraco ou medroso, mas não conseguia evitar, estava perdido, assustado e cansado. Seu corpo doía de forma absurda. Uma movimentação atrás de si chamou a atenção. Baekhyun se virou de forma abrupta e uma mulher de branco estava parada sorrindo para ele._

_Ela estava envolta numa luz branca, iluminando o local em que estavam. Seus cabelos castanhos contrastando com a pele branca, parecia jovem, e tinha um sorriso sereno no rosto. “P-por favor. Não me m-machuque.” Baekhyun disse se encolhendo nos próprios braços. “Nunca querido…” a mulher disse, sua voz era calma, tão diferente da que o perseguiu._

_“Onde estou?” Baekhyun fungou, limpando os olhos de forma apressada, sem tirar os olhos da mulher que se aproximou um pouco, aumentando o sorriso ao ver o garoto se afastar. “Não tenha medo, Baekhyun. Eu nunca lhe machucaria.” ela disse e estendeu a mão para o garoto que arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome._

_“Co-omo sabe meu nome?” Baekhyun perguntou, encarando a mão estendida da mulher. Não sentia mais medo, mas estava confuso. Não queria simplesmente confiar em uma mulher que apareceu na floresta onde estavam. “E onde eu estou?” perguntou novamente. A mulher abaixou a mão e se aproximou de Baekhyun que dessa vez não se afastou._

_“Estamos na floresta proibida. Na parte mais perigosa e escondida dela.” a mulher disse levando uma das mãos ao rosto do Byun, que foi relaxando aos poucos, sentido uma calmaria em cada parte do corpo. “Não me surpreende o quão ãoassustado estáá, minha criança.” ela disse e sorriu._

_“Te conheço a muitos anos Baekhyun. Venho te protegendo por muito tempo. Você e sua mãe.” ela disse e o garoto arregalou os olhos. “Quem é você?” Baekhyun perguntou confuso e a mulher desceu a mão segurando a mão de Baekhyun. “Você vai saber no tempo certo.” ela disse com calma. “Sempre soube que esse dia chegaria. Que os sonhos chegariam.” ela suspirou ao dizer._

_“Sonhos? Isso é um sonho?” Baekhyun perguntou surpreso e um tanto aliviado, parecia tudo muito real, mas estava feliz que fosse apenas sonho, um dos mais estranhos que já tivera, mas ainda assim, um sonho. A mulher apenas concordou e sorriu, Baekhyun não precisava saber de nada ainda, ele ainda era tão novo, mas logo precisaria crescer. Não conseguiria mais impedir que a transmissão acontecesse._

_“Vá Baekhyun. Já está amanhecendo no seu mundo. Durma mais um pouco e sonhe coisas boas.” ela disse e Baekhyun a olhou confuso, a mulher riu brevemente, e Baekhyun se pegou pensando em como aquela mulher era parecida com sua mãe. “Vou lhe ajudar. Feche os olhos” disse e Baekhyun fechou os olhos, sentiu a mão da mulher em sua testa e a calmaria tomar conta. Não sabia quem era a mulher, mas agradeceria verdadeiramente a ela por tê-lo ajudado._

Daehee olhava a luz branca envolta de seu filho diminuir, a respiração do garoto ia voltando ao normal aos poucos. A mulher levou as mãos até os cabelos suados de Baekhyun e fechou os olhos aliviada, de certo seu menino estava bem. _Ele ficará bem, minha irmã. Mas as coisas não irão melhorar._ Daehee ouviu a voz de Dália em sua cabeça. Suspirou ao se recostar na parede e levar as mãos ao coração.

Definitivamente algo grande estava chegando, precisava conversar com o rei de Avalor o quanto antes. Olhou para seu filho que se encolheu na cama em que dividiam, agora com um sorriso no rosto, perdido em sonhos bons. Não importa o que estivesse vindo, faria de tudo para proteger seu menino.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Era uma vez, em Avalor**

_ Capítulo 2 _

  
  


Baekhyun e Kyungsoo andavam animados pela aldeia em direção a biblioteca do reino. Seus sorrisos eram prova do quão felizes estavam naquela manhã, e haviam acordado mais cedo que o de costume para aproveitarem a carona, na carroça, do senhor Do, que trabalhava na feira próximo ao palácio, para chegarem até o centro de Avalor. 

O dia estava claro e quente, mas o vento batia refrescando o povo de Avalor, que trabalhavam sempre com sorrisos no rosto. Mulheres andavam junto a seus companheiros, crianças corriam, brincando com bolas improvisadas. O reino estava em paz e era visível em cada ato dos aldeões que passeavam pela cidade.

Os dois amigos riam de coisas aleatórias enquanto pensavam sobre os livros que pegariam, amavam ir a cidade e ver as mais diversas pessoas, brincadeiras e tralhas. Sempre voltavam para casa com novas histórias e claro, livros. Adentraram a biblioteca do reino, dessa vez mais calmos, devido a regra de silêncio dentro do local.

A livraria estava praticamente vazia, eram poucos os cidadãos de Avalor que sabiam ler e escrever, o que para os dois amigos, era algo triste. Kyungsoo cutucou o mais novo, chamando a atenção do amigo, apontando para uma grande estante de madeira, onde se lia fantasia. Baekhyun sorriu animado e apressados, os dois correram até a estante de livros.

“O que acha desse?” Baekhyun disse baixo o suficiente para que apenas Kyungsoo ouvisse, o menor se aproximou do amigo, seus olhos grandinhos prestando atenção no título do livro. O Do sorriu ao ver que se tratava de um livro de magia. “Quantos livros podemos levar? Achei esse interessante!” Kyungsoo disse mostrando o livro verde em mãos.

“Fazemos assim, levamos os dois. Podemos revezar e voltamos para devolver e pegar mais.” Baekhyun disse sorrindo e Kyungsoo concordou ao andarem até uma jovem que fazia as anotações de locação dos livros. “Olá meninos. Baek. Bom vê-lo aqui novamente.” a garota de cabelos loiros disse e Baekhyun forçou um sorriso.

“Olá, Lia.” disse apenas comprimentando a garota que parecia não querer tirar os olhos do Byun. Kyungsoo quis rir, mas nada fez, apenas colocou os livros na mesa e a menina teve que desviar o olhar dos garotos para anotar os livros que saiam, e o que entrava. Baekhyun suspirou, a única coisa que odiava, em estar ali, era a forma que a garota se jogava para si. Não sentia a mínima atração pela menina, mas era educado demais para dizer que não estava interessado. 

Saíram da biblioteca de forma apressada, tinham o dia inteiro para andarem pelo centro e se divertirem, afinal esperariam pelo pai de Kyungsoo para voltar pra casa, mas era como se fosse a primeira vez dos amigos ali na cidade. Era sempre a mesma coisa, e sempre acabavam no mesmo lugar, no rio próximo às paredes do castelo, encostados a uma árvore que fazia sombra. 

Era tão comum para os dois passarem horas ali, deitados, olhando as paredes do grande castelo, enquanto conversavam, ou até mesmo lendo os livros que pegaram. Kyungsoo estava encostado na árvore lendo o livro, já Baekhyun encontrava-se deitado nas pernas do amigo, com o livro aberto em mãos, porém não tirava os olhos do castelo. 

“Como deve ser morar aí?” Baekhyun questionou pensativo e Kyungsoo olhou o amigo confuso, notou do que o amigo falava e fechou o livro, passando a observar o castelo juntamente ao mais velho. “Eu não sei. Mas suponho que seja bom sabe? Ser da realeza.” o moreno disse e Baekhyun concordou se sentando e deixando o livro de lado.

“As vezes eu gostaria de ser uma mosquinha para saber como é o castelo por dentro.” o Byun disse fazendo Kyungsoo rir. Baekhyun se apoiou nos braços e mordeu o lábio, ainda olhando para as grandes torres do palácio. “O papai disse que é grande e muito bonito. Ele também disse que é muito claro.” Kyungsoo disse ao se deitar na relva.

“Imagina quantas velas os criados precisam acender para ficar tão claro?” Baekhyun disse indignado e Kyungsoo gargalhou, atraindo a atenção do amigo. “Sério Baek, qual o seu problema com velas? Por acaso é um morcego e eu não estou sabendo?” o menor perguntou e Baekhyun revirou os olhos, logo se deitando ao lado do amigo. “Você é tão engraçado. Morro de rir.” disse.

O silêncio que se sucedeu foi agradável, ambos os amigos olhavam para as nuvens que se moviam, conforme o tempo passava. Ouviram uma movimentação próxima, e se olharam confusos, logo se sentando, vendo três cavalos com suas celas em cores vermelhas, ostentando o brasão da família real, uma fênix. 

Os jovens se levantaram de forma apressada, ao notarem que os três homens se aproximavam. Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos ao notar que um deles possuía cabelos verdes, e ao ser pego observando, abaixou a cabeça rapidamente. Baekhyun, que era mais corajoso e determinado, não mudou sua expressão, observando cada detalhe dos desconhecidos.

“Acho que você assustou o baixinho Jongin.” o de cabelos alaranjados riu enquanto encarava os dois amigos em pé ao lado da árvore. “Não queríamos assustá-los.” disse Jongin, depois de olhar feio para o amigo que deu de ombros ainda divertido. “Não é permitido ficarem tão próximos ao castelo. Como conseguiram chegar aqui?” o mais alto dos três perguntou. A julgar por sua postura e os cabelos negros muito bem penteados, Baekhyun jurava que ele era alguém de dentro do castelo, diferente dos outros dois. 

“Desculpe vossa alteza. Sempre que estamos na cidade paramos para descansar aqui. Nunca ninguém nos impediu, mas iremos nos retirar.” Kyungsoo disse fazendo uma reverência e Baekhyun olhou do amigo para o homem alto no cavalo. O Do cutucou o mais novo, para que fizesse uma reverência, e mesmo a contragosto, Baekhyun a fez. “Chanyeol não torture os dois!” o de cabelos verdes repreendeu o amigo.

_ Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? _ Baekhyun se perguntava internamente e só então entendeu o porque de Kyungsoo estar nervoso ao seu lado. Mordeu o lábio se sentindo um verdadeiro idiota, estava na frente do futuro rei de Avalor, e ainda estava sendo atrevido em não mostrar os devidos respeitos. Chanyeol encarava o garoto de cabelos castanhos, nunca tinha o visto por ali. Saberia se o tivesse, afinal era um bom fisionomista, e aquele garoto era belo demais para ser esquecido facilmente.

O grupo se assustou com um outro cavalo se aproximando rápido, o homem montado no mesmo, puxou as rédeas com força chamando atenção do príncipe e seus amigos. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo apenas se encolheram ao receberem um olhar feio do homem mais velho. “Seu pai quer vê-lo agora na sala do trono.” o homem disse, o príncipe suspirou e concordou, olhando novamente para os garotos.

“Espero vê-los novamente.” Chanyeol disse sorrindo e seu sorriso aumentou ao ver o garoto corar a abaixar a cabeça. “Vamos.” disse e logo se afastou junto dos amigos e do homem que tinha o chamado. Baekhyun soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo, o sorriso do príncipe o havia deixado nervoso, levou a mão ao coração, que parecia querer sair pela boca.

“Não acredito que conhecemos o príncipe de Avalor… Papai disse que ele pouco sai do castelo.” Kyungsoo disse com os olhos arregalados, olhou para Baekhyun, que estava quieto, sua cabeça estava longe. “Baekhyun!” o amigo o chamou, fazendo com que o Byun se assustasse. “Tá tudo bem?” perguntou e levou uma das mãos ao ombro do mesmo.

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou pesado, tentando controlar o nervosismo. Nunca havia se sentido assim antes. “Kyung… É normal estar assim?” perguntou encarando o moreno que o olhou confuso. “Assim?” Kyungsoo perguntou tentando entender o que o amigo que estava falando. Baekhyun pegou a mão do menor e levou até seu peito, próximo ao coração.

Kyungsoo não estava entendendo nada, não até sentir o coração disparado do amigo, encarou Baekhyun que mordia o lábio de forma nervosa e suspirou. “Eu não sei Baek... Aquele homem.” Kyungsoo disse olhando para onde o príncipe e os amigos foram “O de cabelos verdes… Não fiquei muito diferente de como você está.” o Do completou e Baekhyun olhou para o mesmo lugar que o amigo.

Era muitas coisas na cabeça dos dois amigos, que preferiram sair dali e ir procurar algo para comer. Aquele assunto entre eles, por hora estava encerrado, não sabiam como abordar algo que eles mesmos desconheciam, e tinham medo das respostas que pudessem concluir. Por mais que Baekhyun já soubesse sua preferência, evitava ao máximo pensar sobre, queria poder adiar cada vez mais qualquer possível decisão acerca de como se sentia. 

  
  


**+**

  
  


Chanyeol andava pelos corredores do grande castelo ao lado de Jongin e Sehun. Estava agindo no automático, porque sua cabeça continuava a mandar imagens do garoto de cabelos castanhos que encontrou minutos antes ao lado norte do castelo. O príncipe gostaria de ter ficado mais tempo ali, talvez até descobrir o nome do garoto que chamou sua atenção. 

As portas do salão real se abriram permitindo a entrada dos três amigos, o rei de Avalor, Park Kwan, estava conversando com um outro homem, o mensageiro real. Kwan sorriu ao ver o filho se aproximar fazendo uma reverência, seguido de Sehun e Jongin. Chanyeol observava a carta na mão do pai, mas nada perguntou, era normal que o rei sempre recebesse cartas dos reinos vizinhos ou de alguns súditos. 

“Obrigado Des, pode ir.” o rei disse para o mensageiro, que reverenciou o rei e logo saiu. Chanyeol olhou para o pai que entregou a carta a um dos servos, pedindo que o homem levasse a mesma até seus aposentos. “Algo aconteceu a um dos reinos meu pai?” o jovem perguntou e o rei sorriu se aproximando do filho, colocando a mão no ombro do mesmo.

“Sempre tão preocupado… Você com certeza será um grande rei Chanyeol.” Kwan disse e olhou para os jovens, amigos do filho. “Meninos, é muito bom vê-los por aqui. Como andam as coisas em casa?” perguntou recebendo um sorriso de Jongin, o moreno de cabelos verdes era sempre muito gentil e educado. 

“As coisas estão bem majestade. Calmas. Zitao mandou lembranças ao senhor.” o Kim disse e o rei sorriu concordando. “Tem visitado seus irmãos em Astéria? Ouvir dizer que Jongdae está se saindo muito bem no trono.” Jongin sorriu ao ouvir o nome do irmão adotivo, amava tanto sua família que sempre deixava isso bem nítido.

“Sabe que se ele começar a falar ele não vai parar não é?” Sehun disse cruzando os braços e recebendo uma cara feia de Jongin. O rei Park riu alto sendo acompanhado por Chanyeol, que negou com a cabeça. “Você não tem nenhum respeito mesmo… Impressionante.” Jongin murmurou para o amigo que deu de ombros. 

Sehun nunca foi do tipo que respeitava a realeza, pelo menos não com os Park e Jongin. Tinha todos eles como sua família, então apenas agia de forma livre e confortável perto deles. “Sehun definitivamente precisa aprender a ter modo.s” Chanyeol disse e Jongin concordou, fazendo Sehun sorrir.

“Estamos entre família aqui, Sehun tem total liberdade para agir assim. Porém me preocupo em como ele agiria perto dos reis dos outros reinos.” Kwan disse erguendo a sobrancelha e Sehun coçou a nuca envergonhado. “Eu tenho modos sim…” disse fazendo um bico, gerando risadas em todos os presentes. 

Park Kwan suspirou e olhou para o filho que sorria, amava tanto seu menino, Chanyeol havia crescido tanto, havia se tornando um homem e tanto, mas ainda tinha tanto para aprender. “Meninos, eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com meu filho.” disse. Chanyeol encarou o pai confuso, era tão raro que o homem ficasse com aquela expressão preocupada no rosto logo depois de uma carta. Era mais raro ainda que pedisse para conversar com o filho de forma privada. 

Jongin e Sehun assentiram e sorriram para Chanyeol. “Nos vemos mais tarde, Park.” Sehun disse e Jongin concordou se afastando. “Mande lembranças a todos do Clã.” o rei disse e os meninos concordaram fazendo uma reverência ao saírem do salão real. “Aconteceu algo não foi?” Chanyeol nem esperou que as grandes portas se fechassem. 

O Park mais novo observou o pai suspirar pesado e lhe encarar, Chanyeol sempre achou curioso e impressionante como o rei de Avalor era um homem novo para sua idade, claro que as marcas do tempo estavam ali, mas ainda assim, era algo que o príncipe sempre reparou. “Vem, vamos nos sentar.” Kwan disse levando a mão para as costas do filho.

Ambos seguiam de forma calma em direção ao trono, o rei subiu as escadas logo se sentando, observou Chanyeol parado a sua frente e sorriu. “Sente-se aqui meu filho.” o homem disse apontando para a cadeira ao seu lado. “É o lugar da mamãe.” Chanyeol disse baixinho e o homem concordou enquanto encarava a cadeira.

O príncipe foi até o trono e sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do pai, gostaria tanto de ter conhecido sua mãe, todos sempre disseram que era uma mulher, e rainha, extraordinária. “Um dia você e sua esposa se sentarão aqui, meu filho. E depois seu filho com a esposa dele.” Chanyeol ouviu seu pai dizer, o garoto de cabelos castanhos passou por seus pensamentos. O príncipe mordeu os lábios sem encarar o pai.

“Filho, o que preciso lhe contar, é bem importante. E sua opinião é bem importante para mim. Mesmo que a decisão já esteja tomada.” o homem começou a dizer, e Chanyeol o encarou. Não sabia o seu pai iria falar, mas seu coração estava acelerado de uma forma que não sabia como explicar. “Conheci uma pessoa a um tempo atrás. Não achei que me apaixonaria por alguém depois de sua mãe, mas aconteceu.” Kwan dizia encarando o filho.

Chanyeol apenas escutava, não sabia como reagir a notícia de que seu pai estava apaixonado novamente. Como deveria se sentir? Triste? Feliz? O príncipe abaixou a cabeça encarando as próprias mãos. “Eu a pedi em casamento, Chanyeol. Ela e o filho virão morar no castelo dentro de alguns dias.” o rei disse e Chanyeol arregalou os olhos.

“Casamento?” o príncipe questionou com os olhos arregalados. “Pai, não acha que está muito cedo? Quero dizer, você se apaixonou novamente, não sei como me sinto em relação a isso, mas você tem direito de amar novamente. “Mas casamento?” Chanyeol perguntou encarando o pai que suspirou.

“A coroa é muito pesada para se estar sozinho meu filho. Um dia você entenderá isso.” Kwan disse se levantando do trono e levando a mão até o ombro do maior. “Ela é uma mulher boa, tive muita sorte em encontrá-la. Vocês se darão bem, e o menino dela tem sua idade. Vai ser bom para você meu filho.” o rei disse apertando o ombro de Chanyeol, que estava quieto. Pensativo. 

“Conto com você para que cuide do garoto e o ensine tudo que precisa saber.” o rei disse ao receber um olhar de Chanyeol. Suspirou e então deixou o príncipe sozinho o salão real. O garoto deixou se largar no trono, onde sua mãe costumava se sentar, se permitiu esquecer dos modos que teve de aprender durante a vida, por um tempo.

Sua cabeça estava pesada, seu pai havia jogado tantas informações sobre si, que não havia digerido nenhuma ainda. Teria uma madrasta e um meio irmão, e novamente não sabia o que sentir sobre isso, afinal eles receberiam dois desconhecidos no castelo. Chanyeol negou com a cabeça suspirando pesado, passou a mãos pelos cabelos e se levantou. 

Tinha muitas coisas para pensar, iria apenas para seu quarto, tomar um banho e se deitar, estava tão cansado mentalmente que precisava tirar um tempo apenas para si. Colocar sua cabeça no lugar e se preparar para uma nova fase de sua vida, mas qual foi a surpresa de Chanyeol ao se deitar na cama e só conseguir pensar no garoto de cabelos castanhos da vila.

Deitou-se de barriga para cima, encarando o teto, sabia que havia algo estranho consigo desde mais novo, mas conseguiu entender e aceitar o fato de que mulheres não chamavam nenhum pouco sua atenção. Mas nunca teve coragem de contar ao pai, sabia que chegaria o dia em que teria que se casar e apresentar uma rainha ao povo, ter um herdeiro. 

Mas sempre deixava isso de lado e pensava no presente, e o que mais queria agora era encontrar aquele garoto, conhecer mais sobre ele. Não existia casamento, meio irmão, nem reino que impedissem Chanyeol de fechar os olhos e se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos, onde viva uma vida normal ao lado de um amor verdadeiro. Ao lado do garoto de cabelos castanhos.

  
  


**+**

  
  


Passavam das seis horas quando Baekhyun e Kyungsoo chegaram na casa do mais novo. O senhor Do havia fechado a barraca mais tarde, e os amigos ficaram o tempo todo com o mais velho, esperando a hora para irem pra casa ter seu merecido descanso. Os amigos ainda não haviam conversado sobre o episódio do rio, mas sabiam que uma hora ou outra iriam conversar sobre. 

Ambos os amigos já haviam tomado banho e estavam deitados na pequena cama do quarto de Kyungsoo. O amigo era sortudo por ter um espacinho apenas dele em casa, Baekhyun não reclamava de ter que dividir o único quarto com a mãe, mas não negaria que gostaria de poder ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos às vezes.

Sua mãe havia saído e ainda não tinha retornado, então se permitiu ficar na casa do amigo até que a mulher voltasse, sabe-se lá da onde. Mas agradeceu internamente que a ela não estivesse em casa, sua cabeça estava cheia dos últimos acontecimentos, e a mãe sempre parecia saber quando algo estava incomodando o filho. 

“Baek?” Kyungsoo chamou pelo amigo, que saiu do seu mundinho para olhar o Do, que não parou de encarar o teto em momento algum. “Sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo, perto do palácio…” ele começou e Baekhyun virou o rosto para encarar o teto junto ao amigo. “Você também se sente assim? Em relação a garotos?” o Do perguntou tímido.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio ao concordar, era a primeira vez que falava com alguém sobre aquilo, e só estava se sentindo confiante para isso, pois o amigo parecia tão confuso e perdido como ele. “Porque não me contou antes?” Kyungsoo perguntou se virando na cama e ficando de frente para o Byun.

“Eu não sei… Achei que você pudesse não entender e me julgar. Pensei que pudesse perder meu único amigo.” Baekhyun disse e ficou na mesma posição que o Do. “Eu nunca faria isso Baek. Somos família.” o moreno disse e Baekhyun sorriu. “Será que há algo errado com a gente? Os garotos da vila, da nossa idade, já estão atrás de companheiras. Uns até mesmos casados.” Kyungsoo uniu as sobrancelhas pensativo.

Baekhyun suspirou “Eu não sei Soo. Acho que nunca seremos como eles. Quer dizer, quais as chances, das pessoas nos aceitaram ao saber que gostamos de garotos?” disse o mais novo e Kyungsoo concordou. “Somos aberrações?” o Do perguntou e Baekhyun olhou o amigo preocupado. “Claro que não, só somos… Diferentes.” o mais novo disse ao se aproximar de Kyungsoo, abraçando-o.

Ficaram naquele abraço por longos minutos, sentiam, de alguma forma, que a vida não seria fácil, mas eram família e estavam juntos, independente do que o futuro pudesse trazer. Sabiam que o povo de Avalor não aceitavam bem o que era diferente, cresceram ouvindo as histórias da época que bruxos viviam naquelas terras. Não que pudessem comparar com a situação deles, mas ainda assim, pessoas diferentes não eram bem vistas. 

“Baekhyun, sua mãe está te chamando!” ouviram a senhora Do chamar, olharam para a porta vendo a mulher sorrindo para eles enquanto segurava um pano. “Vocês dois são impossíveis.” disse rindo e Kyungsoo sorriu ao se levantar e abraçar a mãe. “Isso é ciúmes, mamãe?” Baekhyun riu ao ouvir o amigo e se levantou para também abraçar a mulher.

“Tomem jeito os dois!” os três riam atraindo atenção do homem que arrumava suas coisas para trabalhar no dia seguinte. “Acho que temos dois filhos ao invés de um. Vá Baekhyun não deixe sua mãe esperando.” o homem disse com um sorriso e Baekhyun concordou. “Obrigado novamente pela carona, Sr Do.” disse se despedindo dos “tios” e saindo da casa de Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun ainda ria ao atravessar a pequena rua de terra, entrando em sua casa. Sua mãe estava sentada próxima a mesa da cozinha, pelo jeito estava longe dali, uma vez que não ouviu o filho entrar em casa e fechar a porta de madeira. Havia esquecido de acender as velas, mas a mãe havia feito seu trabalho, sorriu ao ver a mãe tão distraída, então se aproximou abraçando a mulher, que sobressaltou-se. 

“Baekhyun! Quer me matar do coração?” Daehee disse levando uma das mãos ao coração e a outra fazendo um leve carinho no braço do filho, que ria. “Desculpa, mãe.” Baekhyun disse rindo e se sentou ao lado da mulher, que sorriu para ele. Daehee levou a mão até o rosto do filho em um carinho, amava tanto essa felicidade do filho e esperava que nada o tirasse isso. Nunca.

“O que foi? Aconteceu algo?” Baekhyun perguntou ao ver a mãe suspirar. Daehee pegou as mãos do filho fazendo um leve carinho. “Acho que está na hora de saber sobre algumas coisas.” a mulher disse olhando o garoto nos olhos, Baekhyun engoliu em seco. “Vai me contar sobre o homem misterioso?” perguntou.

Daehee sorriu um pouco e concordou, Baekhyun sentiu seu estômago revirar, não sabia o porquê de estar tão nervoso. “Ele me pediu em casamento, Baek. E eu aceitei.” a mulher disse de uma vez, fazendo com que Baekhyun arregalasse os olhos. “Casamento? Que? Mas mãe, eu nem o conheço… Como pode aceitar sem antes conversar comigo?” Baekhyun questionou soltando as mãos e se levantando.

“Eu o amo Baekhyun, por favor entenda e aceite isso. Sua opinião é importante, mas minha decisão já foi tomada.” a mulher disse encarando o filho que negava com a cabeça. Baekhyun queria, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, a felicidade de sua mãe, mas estava com medo, era tão cedo para um casamento, e céus, ela nem para conversar com ele antes.

“Vai me dizer quem ele é?” o jovem perguntou cruzando os braços. Daehee suspirou, Baekhyun sabia ser difícil quando queria, claro que não achou que o filho aceitaria sua decisão de olhos fechados, mas também não esperava que ele ficaria tão arisco. “Park Kwan.” a mãe disse e Baekhyun ficou estático.

Era isso mesmo? Havia ouvido errado? Sua mãe estava de casamento marcado com Park Kwan? Baekhyun se sentou na cadeira novamente, encarando as velas acesas. Sua cabeça era uma confusão só. “A senhora vai se casar com o rei de Avalor?” Baekhyun perguntou baixinho, tinha medo de dizer em voz alta qualquer pessoa ouvir.

Daehee levou uma das mãos aos cabelos do filho, fazendo um carinho suave, ela concordou com a cabeça e Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Não sabia ao certo como estava se sentindo, era muita informação para um só dia, e como que para comprovar isso, o príncipe Chanyeol, veio em sua mente. Os cabelos pretos, o sorriso bonito. Céus, Baekhyun estava encrencado.

“Nós… Nós vamos morar no palácio?” a pergunta do garoto saiu novamente como um sussurro e Daehee assentiu, preocupada com a reação do filho, sobre quem era o homem misterioso. “Dentro de alguns dias a guarda real virá buscar a gente e nos ajudar na mudança. Entenda que eu não queria mentir ou ocultar sobre o rei, era só…” 

“Complicado.” Baekhyun completou a mãe, que concordou suspirando. “Não estou zangado. Na verdade nem sei o que estou sentindo. Parece apenas um sonho.” o garoto sentia a boca seca, sua cabeça pesava consideravelmente, as imagens da tarde, do encontro com o príncipe passavam em looping na sua cabeça.

Jamais havia sentido o coração disparar daquela forma antes, sempre leu sobre isso, como era a sensação de amar a primeira vista, mas sempre julgou ser algo inexistente, até aquele momento. E agora estava recebendo a notícia de que moraria sobre o mesmo teto que o homem que fez seu coração vacilar. Baekhyun queria chorar naquele momento, estava se sentindo um tanto perdido. 

“Kwan é uma boa pessoa. Chanyeol, o filho dele, também. Por mais que eu não o conheça ainda. Você irá se dar bem lá meu filho.” Daehee disse ao observar o menino tão perdido em pensamentos, conhecia seu filho com a palma das mãos, e também tinha seus truques para saber sobre o que se passava na mente de Baekhyun. “Pode aceitar isso, Baek?” ela perguntou.

“Adiantaria eu dizer que não?” Baekhyun perguntou sem ao menos encarar a mãe, a mulher negou com a cabeça ao ter a atenção do filho sobre si. O castanho suspirou. “Então desejo para a senhora toda a felicidade do mundo.” Baekhyun forçou um sorriso e Daehee sorriu mínimo, sabia que seria complicado, mas não tinha jeito. Mãe e filho se abraçaram rapidamente, mas era diferente, Baekhyun estava no automático.

“Vou me recolher, a senhora vem?” Baekhyun se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto de ambos. “Agora não, tire um tempo para você. Daqui a pouco me deito.” Daehee disse sorrindo para o filho que apenas concordou, entrando no quarto. Baekhyun suspirou ao tirar as calças, ficando apenas com a blusa branca bufante e se jogou na cama improvisada que tinham. 

Suas vidas mudariam completamente dentro de alguns dias, iria morar em um castelo. Seria parte da família real. Seria meio irmão do príncipe. Seria, afinal de contas, um príncipe. Mas nada disso importava, queria vomitar tudo que havia comido durante o dia. Céus, só poderia ser um sonho. Tinha que ser um sonho.

Quantas pessoas da vila não dariam tudo para estar em seu lugar? Baekhyun pensava tentando ser positivo e animado com a ideia, mas não conseguia. Não quando tinha o olhar de Chanyeol em suas memórias. Não quando sentia os arrepios pelo corpo e borboletas no estômago só de pensar em vê-lo todos os dias.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos com força, desejando que as coisas pudessem ser um pouquinho diferentes, mas já que não podiam, pedia forças ao céus. Forças para aguentar o que estava por vir. Forças para resistir a tentação que, com certeza, teria durante a nova etapa de sua vida. 

  
  


**+**

  
  


Daehee abriu a porta do quarto constatando que o filho dormia, suspirou brevemente antes de fechar a porta e sair determinada pela casa. Foi em direção aos fundos de sua moradia, parando próxima a sua plantação de flores, olhava em volta de forma séria. A pequena vila estava escura, era tarde da noite e todos já haviam se recolhido. Nenhuma vela era vista acesa, apenas a que a mulher carregava na mão. 

Uma movimentação próxima se fez presente, Daehee levou seu olhar ao homem que se aproximava sério e decidido. Se aproximou do homem mais alto, cabelos pretos, não havia mudado nada desde a última vez que o vira. Daehee sorriu ao abraçar o amigo de longa data. “Pensei que estava morto. Quando recebi seu sinal quase não acreditei.” disse a mulher ao levar as mãos ao rosto do homem que sorriu.

“Não posso me demorar Dae. Sabe disso. Todos precisam continuar achando que estou morto.” o homem disse sério e Daehee concordou. O homem pegou algo no bolso da calça escura entregando a mulher. “Dê isso a Baekhyun.” disse e Daehee olhou o cordão improvisado com um um símbolo no pingente. Olhou confusa para o homem.

“E isso, para Chanyeol” o homem disse e Daehee pegou o outro cordão, similar, mas com uma fênix marcada no pingente. “Algo está chegando, sei que sente isso. E pelo que me contou Baekhyun teve uma demonstração enquanto dormia.” o homem disse sério e Daehee suspirou pesado segurando os colares com força contra o peito.

“Dália o protegeu. Ela o acalmou, ele ainda não sabe de nada.” Daehee disse e o homem concordou. “Uma hora ele irá saber Dae. Estou ciente da notícia do casamento, não podem esconder isso por muito mais tempo.” Daehee suspirou ao concordar e abraçou novamente o amigo. 

“Fique em paz Dae, cuide-se e proteja-os, sei que ainda consegue, mesmo sem os poderes.” Daehee assentiu, com as palavras do amigo. “Vá em paz meu amigo, precisamos estar prontos para o que está chegando.” disse para o homem, que lhe beijou a testa e saiu de forma apressada do local.

Um vento frio se fez presente, apagando a vela e fazendo Daehee se encolher e se abraçar. Segurou o vestido claro e se pôs a caminhar de volta para sua casa de forma apressada, fechando a porta logo em seguida. A claridade da lua clareava um pouco a casa, Daehee encarava os cordões em suas mãos suspirando, olhou para a porta do quarto e mordeu os lábios. 

Não sabia o que estava chegando, mas para que Baekhyun e Chanyeol precisassem usar os colares de proteção, era algo realmente grande, seu amigo jamais se arriscaria daquela forma apenas para lhe entregar os cordões. Daehee então sentiu medo, um arrepio se passou por seu corpo, estava tomando as decisões certas junto a Park Kwan.

Estava decidida. Não deixaria que nada acontecesse ao dois garotos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Era uma vez, em Avalor**

_ Capítulo 3 _

  
  


Baekhyun olhava para todos os cantos do imenso castelo, com a boca aberta, maravilhado. O pai de Kyungsoo estava certo, era tudo muito claro, e não era por conta das velas, talvez o amigo estivesse certo e ele tivesse algum problema com a lume. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem realmente conseguir dizer algo, quando sua mãe se aproximou, abraçando-o com um sorriso, o sorriso que Baekhyun mais gostava. 

Fazia três dias desde que recebera a notícia sobre o casamento de sua mãe com o rei de Avalor, e depois de muitos surtos internos, o dia da mudança tinha enfim chego. Kyungsoo estava junto a Baekhyun, ajudando o amigo na mudança, claro que o Do estaria ali, o mesmo havia surtado quando o castanho contou as novidades no dia seguinte a revelação de Daehee.

Kyungsoo estava quieto ao lado do amigo e sua mãe, a mulher parecia extremamente feliz com a pequena mudança em sua vida, e isso era perceptível para o Do. Mas, na concepção do moreno, Baekhyun parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento, mesmo que estivesse muito maravilhado com tudo que viam.

Estavam no entrada do castelo, onde uma grande escada dourada e degraus vermelhos pelo tapete disposto, alguns guardas entraram levando os pertences dos novos moradores para seus respectivos quartos, que Baekhyun nem sabia ainda onde era, e mesmo tendo a permissão da mãe para se aventurar pelo castelo, o castanho ficou com medo de se perder, preferindo ficar por ali até que alguém o levasse até lá.

Soube, assim que chegaram, que haveria um jantar dedicado a eles, mas pelas coisas que Baekhyun viu serem preparadas, quando foi junto a Kyungsoo e a mãe, não seria um jantar e sim um banquete. O Byun jamais iria se acostumar com toda comida, mas no fundo, se sentia um pouco feliz por não precisar dormir com a barriga doendo.

Não que passasse fome em casa, nada disso, sua mãe dava o melhor que podia na venda das flores que cultivava no antigo quintal de casa. Mas, ainda assim, para Baekhyun, ter de comer a mesma coisa todos os dias era horrível, então por vezes, preferiu dizer a mais velha que não tinha fome e ir dormir com a barriga vazia.

“Então, esse é o famoso Baekhyun.” o garoto se assustou ao ouvir uma voz vindo por trás. Daehee apenas sorriu, e todos se viraram em direção ao rei, Park Kwan, que se aproximava do grupo, com um grande sorriso na face. Kyungsoo e Baekhyun logo se curvaram para o homem que puxou Baekhyun para um abraço. 

Passou a mão pelos cabelos do jovem, que sorriu de forma constrangida, não esperava que o rei de Avalor fosse ser tão… Caloroso. “É um prazer conhecê-lo vossa alteza.” Baekhyun disse baixinho vendo a mãe sorrir pela timidez do filho. “Me chame de Kwan garoto, não precisa tanta formalidade. Somos família agora.” Baekhyun engoliu em seco, concordando.

“Você deve ser Kyungsoo, certo?” o rei perguntou olhando para o Do que sorriu concordando. “Daehee fala muito de vocês. Sabia que o veria aqui hoje, e tenho certeza que será uma presença assídua no castelo.” o mais velho sorriu indo em direção a Daehee, beijando a testa da mulher com carinho. Ato que aqueceu o coração de Baekhyun, fazendo com que baixasse a cabeça sorrindo minimamente. 

“Se não for incomodo, alteza.” Kyungsoo disse se curvando um pouco, sorriu para Baekhyun que riu da animação do amigo. Era óbvio que o Do estivesse tão animado com a situação, seu melhor amigo era um príncipe agora, e definitivamente parecia uma história dos livros que lia. “Ah… Alteza... Kwan…” Baekhyun se contorceu ao ver a careta do rei para si.

“Eu gostaria de pedir permissão para que Kyungsoo dormisse no castelo hoje.” Baekhyun mordeu os lábios ao perguntar. Daehee viu a mãe lhe fazer uma cara feia e Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça ao seu lado. “Claro Baek, sinta-se à vontade em trazer seu amigo sempre que quiser. Ele terá livre acesso ao castelo a partir de agora.” o rei sorriu e Baekhyun agradeceu animado. 

“Preciso resolver umas coisas sobre o jantar, meu rei. Me acompanha?” Daehee disse para o homem, que sorriu ao concordar e oferecer o braço para a mulher. “Sintam-se à vontade para se aventurar pelo castelo meninos. Meu filho está nos estábulos, é hora dos estudos dele, logo começará as suas também Baek. Vejo vocês mais tarde.” Kwan disse ao se afastar junto de sua noiva.

“Não sabia que o rei era tão simpático e cordial.” Kyungsoo disse ao se virar para o amigo que suspirava, só a menção sobre o príncipe de Avalor, o deixava nervoso. “Ei Baek, acalme-se. Sei o que está pensando e precisa se controlar.” o Do disse pegando a mão do amigo para tentar acalmá-lo. “É fácil falar, se tivesse que conviver com o homem de cabelos verdes? Como estaria?” 

“Surtando.” Kyungsoo disse e Baekhyun riu, logo sendo acompanhado pelo amigo. “Estavam falando de mim? Espero que coisas boas.” ouviram uma voz e se viraram assustados, dando de cara com o rapaz de cabelos verdes, que sorria para os dois jovens. Diferente da primeira vez, ele estava sozinho, e sorria mais abertamente, será que tinha ouvido algo? Era o que Kyungsoo pensava.

“Não senhor… N-Nós não…” o Do gaguejou, seus olhos já grandes estavam maiores e Jongin riu de quão fofo o menor podia ser. “Não se preocupem, sei que posso ser um pouco intimidador, mas juro que sou uma boa pessoa.” o maior disse se aproximando dos amigos. “É um prazer conhecê-los. Sou Kim Jongin, prínci-”

“Príncipe de Astéria.” Kyungsoo disse baixinho e Baekhyun arregalou os olhos se curvando rapidamente junto ao amigo. Jongin sorriu, achava o de olhos grande, muito interessante, e de uma beleza única, em sua opinião. “Vejo que me conhece. Você deve ser o novo príncipe.” Jongin se virou para Baekhyun que concordou meio incerto.

“Sou Byun Baekhyun e esse é Do Kyungsoo.” o novo príncipe disse olhando para o amigo que parecia querer explodir a qualquer momento, jamais vira o Do tão envergonhado. “É um prazer conhecê-los.” Jongin disse para ambos, mas seu olhar não saia do baixinho ao lado de Baekhyun, o que não passou despercebido para o castanho, que sorriu. 

“Estava indo até os estábulos encontrar com o príncipe, gostariam de me acompanhar?” Jongin perguntou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. “Não queremos incomodar, alteza.” Kyungsoo se apressou a dizer e Jongin riu brevemente.  _ Fofo. _

“Não é incomodo algum. É bom ter mais alguns amigos aqui dentro além de Chanyeol, ele é um pé no saco quando quer.” Jongin disse arrancando risadas tímidas dos garotos, que o acompanhavam pelo o castelo. Baekhyun não queria ver o príncipe ainda, mas não queria se perder no castelo, ele era deveras grande, e tinha medo de não encontrar novamente, então apenas aceitou a ideia do Kim.

Baekhyun agradecia que conforme andavam pelo interior do palácio, Jongin ia fazendo um pequeno tour, dizendo onde cada coisa ficava e facilitando muito a vida do novo membro real, que estava completamente embasbacado com tudo que via. Saíram para a área externa do castelo, dando de cara com um imenso jardim, que mais parecia um labirinto. 

Era tão florido e tão bonito que Baekhyun ficou sem fala, pode ver, por estarem no alto, que no meio do jardim, afastado de tudo, havia uma árvore de cerejeira, e sorriu, definitivamente era sua flor favorita. “É possível chegar até a árvore?” Baekhyun se viu perguntando a Jongin que até então estava em uma conversa sobre o reino de Astéria com Kyungsoo.

“Árvore?” Jongin perguntou a Baekhyun que concordou apontando para o grande jardim. O príncipe sorriu ao entender sobre que o menor falava. “Oh, acho que apenas Chanyeol sabe chegar lá. O labirinto é uma coisa de doido, os muros são muito altos. Vendo daqui parece fácil não é?” Jongin riu ao ver o bico que Baekhyun havia feito.

“Bem, chegar lá, você pode, mas sair… Bom, nem os guardas arriscam entrar.” Jongin disse ao cruzar os braços e Kyungsoo, que se sentia mais confortável ao lado do maior, riu. “Afirma isso com tanta propriedade. Já ficou preso lá?” o Do perguntou e Jongin gargalhou. Baekhyun olhou para Jongin curioso. “Não, mas um amigo já. Aquele de cabelos alaranjados, Sehun. Ele entrou em pânico uma vez, gritava pelo Chanyeol que chorava de rir.” Jongin disse nostálgico.

“Mas éramos crianças. E eu estava tentando lhe assustar Baek, não é difícil nem sair e nem entrar, só é um pouco chato. É um labirinto no final das contas.” Jongin disse dando de ombros. “Vamos?” perguntou descendo as escadas da varanda sendo seguido por Kyungsoo. Baekhyun demorou um pouco, continuou olhando o jardim bonito, decidido a um dia ir até lá.

  
  


**+**

  
  


Chanyeol estava descendo do seu cavalo e agradecendo seu instrutor por mais uma aula. Fazia um carinho no animal pensando que logo deveria se aprontar para conhecer a nova rainha de Avalor e seu filho. Suspirou cansado ao puxar o animal para o estábulo, secou a testa suada por todo o esforço ao colocar o cabelo em seu devido lugar, pegou uma das escovas, penteando os pelos do animal.

Para Chanyeol, aquela era a melhor hora do dia, adorava cuidar de seu cavalo, e sentia que o animal gostava que o maior o fizesse. Estava tão distraído que não percebeu Jongin chegar, nem que havia duas pessoas com ele. Sorriu ao terminar e fez mais um carinho no cavalo, antes de sair da baia e dar de cara com o amigo. 

“Estávamos assistindo o final de sua aula, então viemos direto pra cá.” Jongin disse sorrindo e se encostando em um dos pilares de madeira. “Estávamos?” Chanyeol perguntou confuso enquanto colocava a escova de lado, guardando tudo que tinha usado. Jongin sorriu apontando com a cabeça pro lado e só então o príncipe percebeu a presença de duas pessoas sorrindo para o cavalo preto de seu pai. Os olhos de Chanyeol arregalaram um pouco ao ver o garoto que havia tomado seus pensamentos nos últimos dias, desde o encontro no rio.

“Oh, alteza.” Kyungsoo disse ao reparar que Chanyeol os olhava e rapidamente fez uma reverência, que dessa vez, não havia sido acompanhada pelo amigo. Baekhyun encarava o Park, a roupa um pouco mais larga grudada ao corpo pelo exercício feito, os cabelos agora bagunçados e uns cachos grudados a testa. Baekhyun engoliu a seco, mandando o recado a sua mente de que deveria ser respeitoso. Só então fez uma reverência. 

Chanyeol disse balançando a cabeça levemente, tentando tirar de sua cabeça o quão bonito o sorriso do garoto era. “Como entraram aqui? Fez amizade com eles Jongin? Onde os encontrou?” o príncipe perguntava confuso, não era qualquer pessoa que entrava no castelo, e tinha certeza que não havia comentado com Jongin sobre seu súbito interesse no de cabelos castanhos. 

“Você é o príncipe e não sabe de nada que acontece no castelo?” Jongin perguntou divertido e Chanyeol o olhou confuso, enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo, tirando-os do rosto. O que arrepiou Baekhyun por completo, como era possível sentir tudo aquilo apenas com gesto do maior? O Byun pensava enquanto mordia os lábios. Kyungsoo cutucou o amigo para que se apresentasse e falasse algo.

“Eu sou Baekhyun. Hm, Byun Baekhyun.” disse meio incerto e Chanyeol o encarou, ainda confuso, mas feliz por finalmente saber o nome do mesmo. Repetiu internamente o nome do menor, sorrindo um pouco. “Ele é seu novo irmãozinho, Chanyeol.” Jongin disse observando cada reação do amigo. Sabia que tinha algo ali, soube no momento em que viu a forma como os dois se olhavam.

Baekhyun corou com a fala do príncipe de Astéria e Chanyeol, bom, teve todas as reações passando por seu rosto. Então Baekhyun era o filho na nova esposa do pai. Era o novo príncipe de Avalor, o novo morador daquele castelo. Não sabia dizer se havia gostado ou não da notícia, ter seu coração tão disparado assim, talvez não fosse uma coisa boa, afinal, agora seriam irmãos, e aquilo era tudo que Chanyeol não queria do Byun. 

  
  


**+**

  
  


Ambos andavam lado a lado enquanto voltavam para dentro do castelo. Jongin e Kyungsoo vinham conversando alguma coisa, que não os interessava, logo atrás. Estavam em um silêncio confortável, mas, ao mesmo tempo, incômodo, queriam dizer algumas coisas, conversar, mas os dois estavam nervosos e ansiosos demais para isso.

Chanyeol volta e meia olhava para o menor ao seu lado, era impressionante como Baekhyun conseguia ser fofo, ainda mais corado do jeito que estava. Era possível que o mais novo também estava se sentindo dessa forma? Como se estivesse com o estômago repleto de borboletas?

Baekhyun sentia-se queimar, sabia que os olhos do príncipe estavam em si, o maior não escondia isso, o que deixava o garoto mais nervoso que o normal. Mordeu o lábio enquanto olhava para as próprias mãos, entraram pelo castelo encontrando Daehee junto a um dos guardas. Ao notar os jovens a mulher sorriu, Chanyeol e Baekhyun haviam se conhecido então. 

O príncipe olhou para a mulher que sorria, e soube no mesmo instante que ela era a futura esposa de seu pai, não porque nunca tinha visto ela no castelo antes, mas sim pela semelhança com Baekhyun. Chanyeol sorriu de volta, um tanto receoso, mas disposto a ser o mais pacífico e tranquilo o possível. 

Se antes tinha a ideia de ser um pouco reservado e distante dos novos moradores, depois de descobrir ser Baekhyun e sua mãe, mudou de ideia, e não pouparia esforços para fazer com que mãe e filho se sentissem bem vindos no castelo. “Você deve ser Daehee. É um prazer conhecê-la. Você e Baekhyun são bastantes parecidos.” Chanyeol disse sorrindo.

“O prazer é meu, Chanyeol… Seu pai estava te procurando.” a mulher disse com um sorriso, olhando para o filho, que baixou a cabeça envergonhado. “Baek, Kyung, podem vir comigo? Vou levá-los até o seu quarto querido.” Daehee disse para o filho que sorriu concordando. Baekhyun olhou para Jongin e logo depois para Chanyeol. 

“Irá se juntar a nós no jantar?” Kyungsoo perguntou aos de cabelos verdes, que sorriu concordando. “Claro, vejo vocês mais tarde.” Jongin disse e Kyungsoo sorriu tímido, indo para o lado de Daehee. Baekhyun não tirava os olhos do príncipe, que também não estava diferente. “Eu… Nos vemos mais tarde então.” o príncipe disse e Baekhyun sorriu mínimo concordando.

Daehee percebeu o quão tímido seu filho estava, olhou para Kyungsoo, seu semblante era questionador, mas o Do apenas deu de ombros, mordendo os lábios. A mulher sabia que tinha algo ali, seu coração se apertou um pouco com os pensamentos que lhe passaram na cabeça, mas iria ignorá-los por hora. Fizeram uma rápida reverência, e saíram juntos, subindo a grande escadaria.

Chanyeol observava os três subindo as escadas, mas precisamente, Baekhyun, que volta e meia olhava para trás, encontrando os olhares do príncipe. O Park sentia seu coração acelerado, sorriu abertamente, sabendo exatamente o que aquelas sensações eram, e se sentindo um completo bobo, por finalmente sentir aquilo.

“Quer me contar o que é esse sorriso idiota na sua cara?” Jongin perguntou divertido e Chanyeol revirou o olhos, ajeitando a blusa larga em seu corpo. “Não me enche. Não é como se você não estivesse da mesma forma minutos atrás…” Chanyeol ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para o amigo que riu. Jongin olhou para as escadas, onde os três haviam subido e sorriu. 

“Não posso negar, ele é interessante… Mas não daria certo, não sendo quem sou.” Jongin disse baixo, mudando sua expressão para uma mais cabisbaixa. Chanyeol colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, apertando de leve. “Não se deixe desanimar por isso, Kyungsoo pareceu gostar bastante de você. Você ser diferente é o que te faz especial.” o príncipe disse, arrancando um sorriso agradecido do amigo.

“Vou procurar meu pai, pode ir para o meu quarto me esperar se quiser. Alguém mais do Clã vem?” Chanyeol perguntou e Jongin negou. “Apenas eu dessa vez. Sehun está junto a Yixing e Zitao, pediram que eu os representasse hoje.” Jongin disse e Chanyeol concordou. “Bom, talvez amanhã vá com você até a floresta, estou com saudades do Zitao.”

“Ele tem feito muito desde que assumiu o papel de líder. Tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz em recebê-lo.” Jongin sorriu. “Certo, preciso ir, me espere lá e não toque em nada.” Chanyeol disse fazendo Jongin gargalhar. Claro que Jongin irá mexer nas coisas, principalmente nos livros novos do amigo, já que ele sempre recebia muitos livros, vindos de outros reinos. 

Chanyeol saiu andando pelos corredores rindo da forma que conhecia Jongin o suficiente para saber que o mesmo já estava em seu quarto tirando as coisas do lugar. Não se importava de fato, gostava de ter a constante presença do príncipe de Astéria, graças a Jongin viver junto ao Clã Umbra na floresta proíbida, Chanyeol não se sentia tão sozinho.

  
  


**+**

  
  


O reino de Avalor estava quieto. Na cidade, quase todas as pessoas já haviam se recolhido, haviam apenas alguns poucos homens, esses que andavam bêbados pelas ruas depois de saírem das tavernas, que ainda se encontravam um pouco cheias, graças aos desocupados da aldeias. 

Os três bruxos andavam com suas capas cobrindo os rostos, e sendo ignorados pelas poucas pessoas nas ruas. Hwasa olhava com certo nojo um homem caído ao chão, completamente bêbado e fora se si, realmente estavam bem distante de casa, era o que a garota pensava.

Levantou um pouco o vestido para andar de forma tranquila, para que não sujasse suas vestes em tal podridão. “Aparentemente, o castelo está em festa.” Hwasa disse com cara de poucos amigos, encarou o irmão. “Não disse que o rei ainda estava a procura de uma esposa?” questionou ao irmão mais velho que suspirou.

“Se fosse um casamento o reino estaria em festa.” Minseok disse abaixando o capuz de sua capa e encarando a irmã que revirou os olhos. “Esse homem me parece ter celebrado para uma vida inteira.” disse Junmyeon ao chutar o pé do homem caído ao chão da rua. Hwasa riu, ergueu a mão para um balde pesado com água, fazendo o mesmo flutuar para cima do homem.

Minseok que observava a cena revirou os olhos, a irmã fez com que o balde virasse, derramando toda a água sobre o homem, que se assustou acordando. Mas o mesmo não teve tempo de fazer ou ver nada, a água estava em volta de seu rosto, sufocando-o. Ele arregalou os olhos enquanto tentava respirar, se afogando a cada nova tentativa, não conseguia se levantar, apenas se debateu até morrer.

A água então foi ao chão, Hwasa ria e olhou para Junmyeon, que estava com o braço erguido, o capuz abaixado como de Minseok, seus olhos estavam completamente pretos, e um sorriso sádico no rosto. Seus olhos iam voltando ao normal e Minseok apenas observava os irmãos, não entendia como sentiam tanto prazer em matar pessoas inocentes. 

“Havia mesmo necessidade?” Minseok perguntou e Junmyeon deu de ombros com um sorriso, voltando a andar, deixando os irmãos para trás. Hwasa se aproximou do irmão mais velho, observando-o com cuidado. “Foi engraçado… Nem parece que é nosso irmão, Min. Está amolecendo aí dentro?” Hwasa perguntou fingindo inocência e logo começou a rir, seguindo Junmyeon. 

Minseok suspirou e negou com a cabeça, olhou para o corpo do homem morto, seus olhos arregalados e vermelhos. Se aproximou ajoelhando-se e fechando os olhos do morto, suspirou e disse algumas palavras, logo se levantando, colocou o capuz e seguiu os irmãos. Sabia que precisaria ser mais sangue frio, não se importava em ver a morte de perto, mas sempre se perguntava se era realmente necessário tirar a vida de alguém antes de simplesmente fazê-lo.

O jovem bruxo, sabia que tais pensamentos ia contra tudo que havia sido ensinado pelo pai, para os três, mas nada podia fazer. Minseok fazia tudo que mandassem, mas sempre hesitava primeiro, por isso era considerado o mais fraco da família, o que o deixava frustrado. Parou ao lado dos irmãos, que olhavam para o castelo, alguns guardas estavam ao portão principal, mas não haviam reparado na presença dos três. 

“Amanhã começamos a colocar o plano em prática.” Minseok disse e Junmyeon concordou olhando em volta. “Vigiá-los será fácil, eles não parecem preocupados com a sua segurança. São poucos guardas como papai disse.” Hwasa disse e sorriu. “Logo logo teremos a diversão que merecemos rapazes.” completou a garota. Junmyeon e Minseok sorriram ao se entreolharem.

Os três desapareceram em um piscar de olhos, os guardas olharem em volta, mas nada viram, voltando então a se concentrar na segurança do castelo. Avalor estava calma, a noite estava agradável, estava em paz, mas isso não duraria muito tempo, mais do que nunca, o perigo estava próximo demais. 

  
  


**+**

  
  


Todos os presentes na mesa riam de uma piada contada pelo rei, que se sentava na ponta da grande mesa com Daehee ao seu lado. Baekhyun estava sentado diante de Chanyeol e ambos não paravam de trocar olhares um segundo sequer. Kyungsoo estava ao lado de Jongin e ambos sempre acabavam entrando em uma conversa só deles, sendo poucos os momentos em que se integravam no assunto geral.

Chanyeol havia adorado Daehee, ela era uma mulher de grande coração e muito inteligente, conseguia entender porque do pai ter se apaixonado por ela. Quanto a Baekhyun nem era preciso dizer, Chanyeol havia se encantado pelo garoto de cabelos castanhos desde que havia posto os olhos nele, no rio dias atrás.

O mais novo príncipe havia se instalado na cabeça do Park, e não parecia que iria embora tão cedo, e Chanyeol não se importava, não quando parecia que Baekhyun se sentia da mesma forma. A tensão entre os dois era palpável, só não via quem não queria, e por mais que Baekhyun se encontrasse confuso, perdido em sentimentos que nunca havia tido, ele gostava do quão confortável ficava ao lado do príncipe. 

“É verdade! Ele disse que gostaria de ver as cerejeiras. Não é Baekhyun?” Jongin disse, fazendo com que o Byun despertasse de seu pensamentos e perceber que todos na mesa estavam olhando para si. Chanyeol sorriu ao ver o garoto corar. “O que?” perguntou confuso e tímido. Kyungsoo riu antes de responder. “Você disse pra gente que queria ir até a cerejeira do jardim.” 

“Oh.. Sim, eu comentei como o jardim era bonito e a cerejeira é minha árvore favorita.” Baekhyun sorriu coçando a nuca ao ter o olhar surpreso do Park sobre si. “É a árvore favorita de Chanyeol também. Ele vive indo lá.” Park Kwan disse olhando o filho. “Seria um prazer levá-lo até lá, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun sorriu concordando, estava animado em ir até lá, mesmo que nervoso em ir com o mais velho.

O resto do jantar ocorreu de forma tranquila, Kwan e Daehee logo se recolheram, deixando os meninos conversarem entre si na mesa do jantar. Eles contaram diversas histórias e definitivamente se tornaram mais próximos durante aquele tempo, passava das duas da manhã quando Jongin se levantou dizendo que estava indo embora. 

Todos se despediram do de cabelos verdes, que prometera voltar no dia seguinte, o que deixou Kyungsoo muito feliz, mesmo que ficasse por pouco tempo junto a Baekhyun e aos novos amigos no dia seguinte. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo estavam subindo as escadas para dormirem quando foram interrompidos por Chanyeol, que estava nos primeiros degraus.

“Gostaria de saber se quer ir comigo até o jardim…” Chanyeol disse, era a primeira vez que estava agindo de forma tímida e Baekhyun sorriu um pouco com o convite. Olhou para Kyungsoo que sorriu incentivando o amigo. “Vá, ficarei deitado lendo algo até que volte.” disse o Do. Baekhyun concordou e desceu as escadas na direção de Chanyeol que sorriu.

“Obrigado por me convidar.” o castanho disse tímido e abaixou um pouco a cabeça, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado até o jardim do castelo. “Fiquei feliz em saber que gosta das cerejeiras, sinto que agora não passarei tanto tempo sozinho naquele jardim.” Chanyeol disse e olhou para Baekhyun que sorriu concordando.

“Se eu aprender o caminho direitinho, vou estar sempre por lá.” o Byun disse e Chanyeol riu um pouco. “O que mais gosta? Quem sabe não temos mais coisas em comum?” o Park perguntou, queria saber tudo que podia sobre o mais novo, Baekhyun atiçava toda sua curiosidade.

“Hm… Não há muito o que dizer, nunca fiz tantas coisas na vila. Mas eu sou apaixonado por livros, amo ler.” Baekhyun disse ao olhar para Chanyeol que ainda sorria. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo demais, o Byun se pegou pensando. “Bom, então somos dois, quando não estou aqui ou fazendo as aulas que preciso, estou na biblioteca do castelo.” Chanyeol disse e viu os olhos do menor brilhar.

“Ainda não fui até lá, fiquei com medo de me perder no castelo.” Baekhyun disse e Chanyeol gargalhou, fazendo o menor acompanhá-lo. “Não ria! É verdade, tudo aqui é muito grande.” o novo príncipe disse com um bico e Chanyeol teve que conter a vontade de selar os lábios ali.

“Posso levá-lo a biblioteca amanhã. Quem sabe lhe apresentar todos os cantos do castelo… Não quero imaginar você perdido em algum corredor, sentindo fome ou frio.” Chanyeol disse divertido e Baekhyun riu, uma risada que arrepiou todos os pelos do Park. Ambos já andavam pelos jardins do castelo, se aproximando da entrada do labirinto, que os levariam até a árvore de cerejeira.

“Bom, eu ficaria sinceramente grato se pudesse fazer isso por mim.” Baekhyun disse sorrindo e Chanyeol concordou. A noite estava realmente agradável, o clima estava bom, colaborando para que os dois jovens se sentissem bem em estarem andando tão tarde da noite pelo jardim do castelo. “Eu posso chamá-lo de Baek?” o maior perguntou vendo o Byun olhá-lo surpreso, mas concordar sorrindo.

“Mas só se eu puder lhe dar um apelido também.” Baekhyun disse e Chanyeol sorriu, colocando-se de frente para ele, andando de costas. “Você pode cair e se machucar.” o menor disse segurando Chanyeol pelo braço, mas ganhou apenas um sorriso de Chanyeol. “Quero saber qual apelido irá me dar.” o príncipe disse e Baekhyun riu.

“Hm… Posso chamá-lo de Yeol, o que acha?” Baekhyun perguntou e Chanyeol se sentiu nas nuvens ao ouvir o apelido fofo que o menor lhe dera. “Eu gostei. Todos por aqui só me chamam de Chanyeol ou alteza, ou majestade. Tirando Jongin, ele me chama de Chan, ou alguns xingamentos.” deu de ombros fazendo Baekhyun olhá-lo surpreso.

“Ele te chama por xingamentos?” Baekhyun perguntou indignado e Chanyeol apenas riu concordando, voltando a andar ao lado do menor. “Orelhudo, vareta… Ele não tem nenhum respeito por mim.” disse e o Byun riu, mas logo sua face se tornou surpresa e maravilhada. 

Haviam chegado na árvore de cerejeira que ficava bem no meio daquele labirinto e nem ao menos tinham percebido. Baekhyun já havia visto várias cerejeiras, mas apenas quando ia até a cidade, onde morava não possuíam essas árvores. O Byun sorria completamente animado em estar bem abaixo de uma, o chão com algumas pétalas e o vento fazendo mais algumas caírem.

Chanyeol não olhava a árvore, olhava para Baekhyun que sorria de forma tão linda, que roubava-lhe todo o ar. Havia descoberto ali, sua nova imagem favorita, que consistia em Baekhyun distraído, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto pétalas de cerejeiras caíam sobre si, formando um cenário incrivelmente lindo, deixando Chanyeol sem palavras. 

Sem perceber o príncipe estava próximo demais de Baekhyun, e parecia se aproximar cada vez mais. O castanho, que até então não havia percebido a aproximação, sentiu um par de mãos em sua cintura, se sobressaltou e precisou engolir em seco ao observar Chanyeol tão próximo, com o olhar grudado a si. Suas respirações pareciam se acelerar cada vez mais.

Baekhyun, por impulso, levou as mãos até o peitoral do maior, segurando a blusa branca com certa força, depositando nela todo seu nervosismo. Olhavam-se nos olhos, e o Park sempre levava seu olhar até os lábios do menor, que se abriam em ansiedade. Os rostos se aproximavam, ambos nunca haviam beijado antes, Baekhyun se sentia perdido, mas queria tanto o toque dos lábios.

Já Chanyeol, não havia confusão em seus atos, não se sentia confuso, sempre soube que era diferente, e aceitava, e queria muito mais unir aos lábios aos do mais novo. Sem pensar muito, puxou Baekhyun pela cintura, que arfou ao finalmente ter os lábios colados. Não sabiam dizer de onde tinha vindo aquela coragem, mas queriam tanto, que não se importaram.

Foi de Baekhyun que partiu a atitude de aprofundar aquele beijo, não sabia como fazer, apenas deixou que seus instintos o guiasse. Chanyeol cedeu passagem, as línguas se encontrando deixando que um choque passasse pelos corpos de ambos os jovens. O beijo era calmo e cheio de sentimentos, mesmo que ainda desconhecidos.

Terminaram o beijo com alguns selares, Chanyeol sorriu ao puxar Baekhyun mais para si, colando sua testa ao do menor, que tentava controlar a respiração e o coração acelerado. Os braços de Chanyeol envolta de seu corpo parecia tão certo, era confortável, os olhos de ambos continuavam fechados, alheios a tudo, mal sabendo que aquele momento íntimo e significativo para ambos, não tinham só a árvore e as estrelas como testemunhas. 

“Isso vai ser muito interessante.”


	4. Capítulo 4

**Era uma vez, em Avalor**

_ Capítulo 4 _

  
  


Três dias haviam se passado desde o beijo trocado entre Chanyeol e Baekhyun. Três dias em que o Byun evitava o príncipe o máximo possível, atitude essa que o maior achava extremamente fofa. Sim, fofa, uma vez que Baekhyun corava e corria para longe sempre que o mais velho aparecia, para Chanyeol era um tanto engraçado a forma que o menor parecia lidar com seus “problemas”.

A verdade era que Baekhyun estava mais confuso que o normal, a noite do beijo havia sido uma das melhores na vida do Byun. Chanyeol e ele andaram de mãos dadas o caminho de volta, e o príncipe levou o menor até o quarto, onde roubou um beijo no corredor, deixando Baekhyun completamente corado. Quando entrou no quarto, Kyungsoo dormia com o livro em mãos, então sabia que só poderia conversar sobre aquilo no dia seguinte.

Baekhyun mal havia dormido, passou a noite se revirando na cama, revivendo aquele beijo e se permitindo ficar eufórico, até a verdade bater com força, havia beijado Chanyeol, futuro rei de Avalor, filho de seu padrasto, um homem. Precisou se controlar para não chorar, conseguiu transformar um momento mágico em uma lembrança um tanto dolorosa.

Muitos pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Baekhyun durante a madrugada, não deveria estar se sentindo daquela forma por homem, muito menos por Chanyeol. Eles deveriam ser irmãos, não amantes. Baekhyun mordeu os lábios ao se encolher na cama enquanto controlava as lágrimas, estava tão perdido e não sabia como deveria agir com o mais velho na manhã seguinte.

O Byun então achou que seria uma ótima ideia fugir de Chanyeol sempre que pudesse, sabia que poderia magoar o príncipe, mas precisava pôr a cabeça no lugar. Talvez se tivesse contado a Kyungsoo a verdade, sobre o beijo, o amigo teria colocado alguma noção em sua cabeça, mas o Do não era bobo, sabia que algo havia acontecido, e estava esperando que Baekhyun se sentisse confortável para contar.

Chanyeol, ao contrário do que Baekhyun achava, não estava chateado, nem magoado, o príncipe entendia que podia estar sendo muito confuso para o castanho, deixaria que Baekhyun entendesse os próprios sentimentos em seu tempo. O Park tinha a vantagem de ter crescido no castelo, então sempre estava próximo de Baekhyun, observando-o fugir de si e rindo da forma fofa como o menor se escondia pelo castelo, mas nunca parecia conseguir fugir verdadeiramente do maior.

Faltavam quatro dias para o casamento real, e Chanyeol estava decidido a tentar novamente uma aproximação com Baekhyun. Não tentaria nada, mas queria que até o dia da cerimônia e baile real, estivessem próximos o suficiente, gostava da companhia do Byun e tentaria seu melhor para que o garoto quisesse estar do seu lado também.

Baekhyun estava sentado na cozinha do castelo, observando as mulheres preparar a janta com todo cuidado, as mesmas já haviam se acostumado com o novo príncipe sempre presente. O garoto às tratava de igual para igual, sempre perguntando se queriam ajuda ou qualquer coisa do tipo, uma das cozinheiras, a mais velha, sempre brincava com o novo príncipe, dizendo que ele só a procurava quando Kyungsoo não estava, o que não era uma mentira.

O Byun se sentia sozinho dentro daquele castelo, ainda mais quando estava tentando, a todo custo, evitar o príncipe legítimo. Sua mãe estava sempre ao lado do rei, resolvendo os problemas do reino, ela agora tinha uma grande responsabilidade, já que em alguns dias seria declarada oficialmente como rainha de Avalor. Kyungsoo tentava sempre estar no castelo, mas, às vezes, era barrado pelos pais, que pediam a ajuda do garoto na feira.

Baekhyun estava tão distraído sentado na pequena mesa de madeira, onde a cozinheira mais velha cortava legumes e contava histórias sobre o reino, sobre Chanyeol criança, o Byun sorria enquanto segurava suas pernas, abraçando as mesmas. “Ele era um pestinha! Eu era responsável em banhá-lo, e ele fugia de mim, pelado, consegue acreditar?” a mulher perguntou fazendo Baekhyun e as outras cozinheiras rir.

“Porque fica me difamando dessa forma? Eu era só uma criança!” Baekhyun arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz grossa do príncipe atrás de si. Levantou-se tão rápido, mas não tinha escapatória dessa vez, Chanyeol estava parando na única saída da cozinha. As cozinheiras mais novas não riam mais, estavam concentradas em seus trabalhos, claramente preocupadas do príncipe vê-las rindo de si, já a cozinheira mais velha bufou apontando uma colher de pau para o maior.

“Você me deu muito trabalho seu pestinha.” a mulher disse e Baekhyun arregalou os olhos novamente, ela podia falar assim com o príncipe? Chanyeol apenas riu levantando as mãos em redenção, fazendo a mulher sorrir. “Tenho minha parcela de culpa admito, mas não fui eu o único a deixá-la com os cabelos brancos.” o príncipe se defendeu e Baekhyun sorriu um pouco ao ver a forma carinhosa como Chanyeol olhava para a mais velha.

“Tem razão. Você, e os outros príncipes. Eu odiava as temporadas em que eles vinham pra cá e quando Kwan disse que Jongin moraria em Avalor… Céus.” a mulher disse pensativa e Chanyeol gargalhou. “Adoraria ficar aqui lembrando como deixei seus cabelos em pé, mas preciso levar o príncipe Baekhyun até as aulas de montaria.” Baekhyun olhou o mais velho confuso e então se lembrou do que o rei disse em seu primeiro dia no castelo. Passaria a ter aulas também.

“Obrigado pelas histórias, pode ter certeza que virei ouvir mais.” Baekhyun disse fazendo uma reverência a mais velha que sorriu segurando a mão do garoto. “Traga seu amigo de olhos grandes, gosto dele.” ela disse e o novo príncipe sorriu concordando. Chanyeol sorriu para Baekhyun que corou ao passar por ele, o castanho tentaria ser mais rápido que o maior, mas o príncipe parecia ler seus pensamentos.

Ao saírem da cozinha, Chanyeol segurou o braço de Baekhyun, impedindo-o de continuar seu caminho. “Temos um tempinho antes da aula. Gostaria de conversar com você, pode por favor parar de fugir?” Chanyeol perguntou olhando nos olhos do menor que mordeu os lábios ao suspirar concordando. “Obrigado. Vem, quero te levar a um lugar.” o príncipe disse descendo a mão pelo braço do Byun, logo segurando sua mão.

Baekhyun olhou para Chanyeol, e ele parecia tão animado, que seu coração parou por uns minutos, tomado por uma coragem, que parecia ter lhe abandonado nos últimos dias, o castanho entrelaçou os dedos, corando, mas fazendo com que o sorriso de Chanyeol aumentasse. Se sentiu tão bem com aquele gesto, talvez, só talvez, estivesse um pouco errado em ter evitado o maior, quando era visível que se sentia tão bem ao lado dele.

Andaram em silêncio e de forma apressada até uma grande porta no andar de cima do castelo. Chanyeol colocou Baekhyun em sua frente “Feche seus olhos.” ele pediu baixinho, e Baekhyun obedeceu antes de sorrir. O príncipe estava muito animado em finalmente poder cumprir a promessa de levar o menor até a biblioteca do castelo, abriu as portas e segurou o castanho pelas mãos, levando-o para dentro.

“Bom, agora você pode abrir.” Baekhyun ouviu o maior dizer e então abriu os olhos, para em seguida arregala-los. A biblioteca era simplesmente linda, toda detalhada em ouro, tons claros e grandes lustres com muitas velas, o lugar era incrivelmente claro para um lugar escondido no castelo. Sorriu ao andar até as grandes prateleiras e passar os dedos pelos livros com capas coloridas e bem cuidadas. Era muito mais bonito e organizado que a biblioteca do reino, e, sem dúvida, com muitos mais livros.

“Acho que encontrei meu segundo lugar favorito do mundo.” Baekhyun disse sem pensar e Chanyeol se aproximou com um sorriso, vendo o Byun pegar um livro em mãos, olhando com tanta devoção. “E qual o primeiro lugar?” perguntou genuinamente curioso. “Antigamente costumava ser o rio ao lado do castelo, mas agora é o jardim” o novo príncipe disse e encarou Chanyeol, sentido-se corar.

O Park sorria, desviou os olhos do menor para encarar os livros nas estantes, a melhor coisa que havia feito, foi levar Baekhyun até ali. Sabia dos gostos do menor, eram tão parecidos, Chanyeol julgava terem sido feitos um para o outro, sentia que a conexão deles ia muito além do natural. Baekhyun suspirou colocando o livro novamente no lugar e se afastando da estante, olhando tudo à sua volta, com os olhos brilhando.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol chamou pelo menor, que virou apenas para encarar o príncipe, o Park possuía um brilho no olhar. “Sobre o beijo-”

“Não vamos falar disso.” Baekhyun disse baixando a cabeça, tímido. “Foi um erro. Não deve acontecer novamente.” completou e então sentiu Chanyeol com as mãos em seu rosto, levantando sua cabeça. Os olhos arregalados, observavam os do príncipe. “Besteira! Olhe nos meus olhos e diga isso. Diga que foi um erro.” o príncipe disse fazendo Baekhyun se encolher um pouco.

Tentou se afastar do maior, controlando sua respiração como podia, estar perto de Chanyeol o deixava assim, como era possível? Se conheciam havia uma semana, até seu primeiro beijo havia dado ao mais velho, porque se sentia assim?

“É errado em tantos graus diferentes.. Não vê?” Baekhyun questionou ao olhar para Chanyeol que estava sério. “Somos homens, você é o futuro rei de Avalor, nossos pais vão se casar daqui quatro dias! Deveríamos ser irmãos, e não estarmos… Assim.” Baekhyun dizia de forma rápida, assustado com a forma como seu coração batia rápido, querendo sair pela boca.

Chanyeol se aproximou novamente Baekhyun ergueu a mão assustado, tentando impedi-lo de se aproximar mais, estava tudo muito confuso em sua cabeça. O maior pegou a mão do castanho, levando a mesma até seu coração, o mesmo estava acelerado, até mais que o seu. Baekhyun levou os olhos ao mais velho, que com a outra mão, passou a acariciar o rosto do Byun.

“Não é errado… Sei que está se sentindo da mesma forma. É inexplicável a forma que me sinto perto de você Baekhyun, não sei o que é, mas faço uma ideia. Então me diga, como tal sentimento sincero pode ser errado?” Chanyeol disse de forma calma.

“Chanyeol… Eu não posso me entregar a esse sentimento. Eu não vou negar que me sinto dessa forma, que parece que o conheço a anos… Mas não há possibilidade. Nossos pais estão casando… Seremos irmãos oficialmente falando.” Baekhyun fechou os olhos com força, era como se cada palavra fosse uma facada em seu coração. Não deveria ser assim, deveria? “Eu não quero viver algo às escondidas.” disse quase que um sussurro,

Chanyeol estava sentindo seu coração doer, porque Baekhyun não queria dar a ele uma chance. Dar a eles. Era mais do que nítido o que sentiam, que aquilo era arrebatador e sem explicação. O Park aproximou o rosto do menor, roçando seus lábios pelas pálpebras do mesmo, em um carinho tão delicado, tão sútil, faria como Baekhyun desejava, mas precisava de mais um pouco, pela última vez, e o castanho parecia concordar, pois não recuou quando Chanyeol colou os lábios.

O beijo era calmo, sem malícias, colocando os dois garotos naquela mesma bolha de alguns dias atrás, era chocante como pareciam se conhecer a tempos, um conhecia o outro. Aquele beijo deixavam suas confusões, medos, sentimentos, tudo que as pessoas do lado de fora daquela grande biblioteca não poderiam saber, nem imaginar.

Chanyeol segurava a cintura de Baekhyun com força, querendo que aquele momento não se findasse, que pudesse juntar os corpos e fazer deles apenas um só, sem culpas. O Byun entrelaçou os dedos nos fios compridos do cabelo preto do mais velho, logo tendo o corpo pressionado contra a prateleira de livros. Se afastaram apenas para recuperar o fôlego e novamente se entregarem as sensações, que era a união dos lábios.

O beijo foi finalizado com leves selares, ambos se olhavam, confusos, leves, preocupados, Chanyeol fez um carinho nas bochechas de Baekhyun, que aproveitou para beijar a mão do maior, que sorriu minimamente. “Foi a última vez.” o castanho sussurrou e o príncipe fechou os olhos, juntando as testas. “A última vez.” disse concordando.

  
  


**+**

  
  


O palácio estava em festa, assim como o reino de Avalor, que dava boas vindas a sua nova rainha. Todos celebrando o casamento real de Park Kwan e Byun Daehee. O castelo estava cheio, recebiam a realeza dos reinos vizinhos e aliados, mostrando o quão importante aquela data estava sendo.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun haviam cumprido a promessa de serem apenas o que deveriam ser, “irmãos”, o que de fato vinha funcionando nos últimos quatro dias. Conseguiram se aproximar mais, e junto com toda a aproximação, os sentimentos só aumentavam, fazendo com que ambos não conseguissem nem ao menor dormir direito. Chanyeol não tomava nenhuma iniciativa, queria respeitar o menor.

Baekhyun lutava com suas próprias vontades, obrigando a deixar de lado tudo e qualquer coisa que sentia pelo mais velho, focando apenas no que deveriam e precisavam ser, pelo bem dos seus pais, e do reino. O Byun estava sentado em sua cama, olhava as roupas que sua mãe havia lhe trazido mais cedo, mordeu os lábios, passando a mão pela túnica preta com detalhes dourados.

Ouviu a porta de seu quarto bater e foi até a mesma, desanimado, vendo sua mãe, com um lindo vestido branco com rendas e pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes, seus longos cabelos presos em uma trança bem-feita e um sorriso no rosto. Baekhyun ficou sem palavras, se sempre achara sua mãe bonita, naquele momento, a mulher estava deslumbrante.

“Mamãe.. A senhora está, nossa.” o Byun disse e a mulher sorriu enquanto entrava no quarto, dando uma volta, fazendo o vestido rodar. “Ainda não está pronto Baek? Daqui a pouco a cerimônia irá começar.” a mulher disse se sentando junto ao filho na grande cama, o garoto suspirou ao encarar as roupas elegantes que deveria usar para a ocasião, não estava acostumado a nada daquilo, costumava usar suas vestes simples, mesmo no castelo.

“Kyungsoo estava me ajudando, mas Jongin precisou roubá-lo.” Baekhyun disse com um bico e Daehee riu. “Suponho que ele não o devolveu ainda, estou certa? Venha, eu lhe ajudo.” o novo príncipe concordou e sorriu para mãe, se colocando em pé e tendo a mais velha lhe entregando a túnica preta que ia até o joelho. A Byun se colocou na frente do filho, amarrando o pano e ajeitando os babados da blusa branca bufante que ia por baixo.

“Agora sim, está lindo meu menino.” a mulher disse sorrindo indo com Baekhyun até um espelho, ficando por trás dele, ambos se olhando no reflexo. “Tenho uma coisa para você.” Daehee disse mostrando um colar em sua mão. Baekhyun se afastou da mãe para olhar o objeto, curioso. O colar era feito por uma corda preta e um pingente com um símbolo, que Baekhyun julgou ser um sol, olhava confuso para tal presente.

“É um amuleto de proteção… Sabe como sou supersticiosa. Posso lhe pedir um favor?” Daehee perguntou enquanto ajudava o filho a colocar o colar, que ficaria escondido por debaixo da roupa. Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, enquanto segurava o colar, observando-o com cuidado. “Não o tire nunca sim? É a única coisa que lhe peço meu filho.”

“Porque?” Baekhyun encarou a mãe confuso, a mulher apenas sorriu, fazendo um carinho no rosto do filho. “Apenas faça isso por sua mãe hm? Me disseram que é bom para afastar coisas ruins e pesadelos.” ela disse e Baekhyun sorriu, sua mãe sempre seria assim, não sabia porque ainda se surpreendia com a mais velha. “Obrigado, eu amei.” disse e então abraçou a mãe, que retribuiu o abraço, apertando o filho para si.

Foram interrompidos com batidas na porta, era Kyungsoo que entrou no quarto mais corado que o normal e um sorriso tímido. Baekhyun olhou para o amigo desconfiado, mas nada disse, esperaria a mãe sair para tentar obter alguma resposta do mais velho, porém, não teve essa oportunidade, logo um guarda real apareceu, dizendo que estava na hora. Ele escoltaria Daehee até o grande salão, então Baekhyun e Kyungsoo deveriam ir na frente.

O Byun deixou um beijo em sua mãe e saiu do quarto junto de Kyungsoo, que ao receber um olhar de Baekhyun, disse que de noite conversavam. O novo príncipe nada disse, afinal também tinha que contar sobre Chanyeol para o amigo, juntos apressaram os passos até o grande salão, onde Baekhyun foi reverenciado pelos guardas que estavam parados à porta, o garoto retribuiu o gesto, odiava que fizessem tais coisas para si.

Chanyeol e Jongin conversavam animados em uma parte do salão, dessa vez, Sehun e mais dois homens, Yixing e Zitao, que estavam ao lado do príncipe, estavam presentes, todos rindo de forma animada, como se não se vissem a muito tempo. O rei de Astéria, Kim Jongdae, se aproximou do grupo, abraçando Jongin, seu irmão, pelo ombro e bagunçando-lhe os cabelos, era visível a amizade daquele grupo.

“Cadê Taeyeon? A irmã de vocês já resolveu desaparecer? A festa nem começou.” Sehun disse divertido, enquanto olhava para Jongin e Jongdae. “Ela odeia quando é cortejada.” Jongin disse ao se lembrar da forma como a irmã ficava enraivecida quando inúmeros homens tentavam cortejá-la, então sempre se escondia pelos cantos.

“Daqui a pouco ela aparece, da mesma forma que odeia cortejo, ela não perde uma festa e a chance de chamar atenção.” Jongdae disse balançando a cabeça ao lembrar de como a irmã havia feito o seu guarda real segui-lá por toda Astéria em busca de um tecido para um vestido novo. Chanyeol riu ao avistar a garota de cabelos loiros e bem arrumados vir em sua direção.

“Meninos.” ela disse puxando o vestido lilás, que a deixava mais bonita do que realmente era, fazendo uma reverência. “Tae, sempre tão linda.” Chanyeol disse ao erguer uma taça para a menina que sorriu e se colocou ao lado dos irmãos. “Não aponte o óbvio, alteza.” Taeyeon disse e Zitao riu estendendo a mão para a garota. “Vamos deixar esses pobres garotos feios e dançar.” ofereceu, sendo prontamente atendido pela loira que ria da reação dos amigos.

“Finalmente alguém que sabe das coisas” disse se afastando junto de Zitao. Sehun olhou para os amigos, indignado. Todos observando o casal que rodopiava na grande salão, juntos a muitos outros casais, que aproveitavam aquele baile. “Eles acabaram de nos chamar de feios?” o de cabelos laranja perguntou e Jongdae gargalhou sendo acompanhado de Chanyeol, enquanto Jongin, batia nos ombros de Sehun dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Alguns minutos se passaram, Jongin e Chanyeol estavam lado a lado conversando, até que o Kim sorriu mais largo, se aproximando do príncipe apenas para chamar sua atenção. “Ele chegou.” Jongin disse próximo ao ouvido do Park, que olhou o amigo confuso, mas seguiu o olhar do mesmo, mirando Baekhyun que olhava para todos os lados, um pouco perdido. Kyungsoo estava ao seu lado, mas parecia tão tímido quanto o Byun.

Chanyeol estava com os olhos levemente arregalados, encarando o garoto que vinha tirando seu sono nos últimos dias. Ele estava lindo, suas vestes elegantes para a ocasião, completamente diferente do Baekhyun do dia a dia, com quem tinha aulas de cavalgadas. Sorriu ao ter os olhos do Byun sobre si, vendo o mesmo sorrir e vir em sua direção junto de Kyungsoo, que não desviava a atenção do príncipe de Astéria.

“Achei que não apareceriam.” Jongin disse sorrindo para os dois amigos, Sehun observava a forma como os príncipes encaravam os garotos que se aproximavam e sorriu divertido, cutucando Jongdae, para que o mesmo prestasse atenção. Poderiam pegar no pé dos dois depois. “Claro que iriamos vir, é o casamento da minha mãe.” Baekhyun disse sorrindo e Jongin riu concordando. “Estão atrasados.” Sehun disse e só então ganhou a atenção dos amigos e dos dois jovens.

“Acho que não fomos devidamente apresentados em nosso último encontro. Sou Sehun, e esse aqui é o Jongdae.” Sehun disse apontando para o Kim, que ostentava uma coroa dourada muito bonita, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun acharam a forma que Sehun apresentou o amigo, livre de títulos. Ambos fizeram uma reverência e Jongdae sorriu, retribuindo, afinal, Baekhyun agora também era da realeza.

“Jongdae é o rei de Astéria e irmão de Jongin.” Chanyeol disse pela primeira vez, desde que o Byun e o Do se juntaram a eles no grande salão. “Sehun que parece não se importar com os status reais.” o príncipe disse fazendo uma cara feia para o alaranjado, que apenas deu de ombros. “Astéria é o segundo maior reino depois de Avalor não é? Nos fornecem… Ah…” Baekhyun disse pensativo.

“Água.” Jongdae disse com um sorriso simpático “Está se saindo bem nos estudos Baekhyun.” completou incentivando o Byun que sorriu tímido concordando. “Ele tem se saído melhor que Chanyeol quando começou a aprender as histórias do reino.” Jongin disse divertido e o príncipe apenas pigarreou fazendo todos rirem. “Bom, acho que eu sou mais inteligente.” Baekhyun disse e Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

“Gostei dele!” Sehun disse puxando Baekhyun pelos ombros. “Oh, você deve ser o novo príncipe! Ouvimos muito sobre você, alteza.” uma jovem loira disse se aproximando e fazendo uma reverência, que logo foi retribuída pelo castanho. “Sou Taeyeon, irmã de Jongin e Jongdae.” a garota disse sorrindo, atrás dela um rapaz tão alto quanto Chanyeol se aproximava. “Este é Zitao.” Jongin disse apontando para o cara alto, com olheiras fundas abaixo dos olhos.

“Ah… Eu ouvi sobre você, mas não me lembro onde.” Baekhyun disse baixinho, um pouco constrangido. Tao sorriu para o Byun. “Sou líder do Clã Umbra, mas não irá nos encontrar nos livros, muitos não sabem sobre nossa existência.” disse e Baekhyun o olhou confuso, sendo acompanhado por Kyungsoo. Chanyeol olhou feio para Zitao que apenas se afastou junto de Sehun e Taeyeon, deixando o Byun muito mais curioso.

“Você ainda vai aprender sobre isso, Baek.” Chanyeol disse para o menor que concordou, mesmo estando bem curioso acerca da fala de Zitao. Clã Umbra. Onde já tinha ouvido falar sobre isso? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos barulhos das trombetas, que anunciavam que o casamento iria começar. Todos se arrumavam para dar espaço para que a rainha pudesse entrar pelo grande tapete vermelho colocado no meio do salão.

Chanyeol se posicionou ao lado de Baekhyun, ambos olhando para a grande porta, por onde Daehee iria passar. Os amigos estavam atrás de si, sorrindo e felizes, alheios aos olhares do Park para o castanho ao seu lado. Sem perceber Chanyeol encostou sua mão na de Baekhyun, que olhou um pouco assustado para o maior, mas não teve forças de afastar o toque.

Tudo parecia ter ficado em câmera lenta, o coração do menor estava descompassado, olhava para Chanyeol que lhe encarava de volta, os dedos brincando, em uma carícia sutil e escondida de olhares curiosos de qualquer pessoa. O príncipe foi o primeiro a afastar a mão e levar seus olhos até a entrada principal, não queria ser fraco e muito menos afastar Baekhyun de si.

Mas que o que Chanyeol não sabia, foi que aquele pequeno gesto explodiu muitas coisas dentro do castanho, que sentiu a ponta dos dedos frias, por não ter o toque do mais velho. Baekhyun continuava a olhar o maior, e só desviou a atenção quando ouviu as portas abrirem, abaixou a cabeça, procurando controlar a ventania que se formava dentro de si e olhou para sua mãe, que entrava no grande salão, por hora, aquilo seria o mais importante. Por hora.

  
  


**+**

  
  


Baekhyun e Kyungsoo estavam deitados na cama do mais novo, estavam cansados de tanto dançar e comerem durante o baile de casamento real. Havia sido tudo incrivelmente lindo e emocionante, Baekhyun e Chanyeol foram chamados para se sentarem ao lado dos pais, nas cadeiras originadas a eles, e tiveram todos os presentes se ajoelhando e reverenciando a família real, o que deixou o Byun um pouco incomodado.

Havia adorado conhecer Jongdae e Taeyeon, eles eram pessoas maravilhosas que, apesar dos títulos, assim como Chanyeol, não se deixavam levar por tudo que tinham. Descobriu muitas coisas sobre as famílias reais, foi apresentado a várias pessoas, mesmo se sentindo perdido na maior parte do tempo. Baekhyun fez uma nota mental de agradecer o príncipe, por não deixá-lo sozinho com os membros da corte, e ajudá-lo a acertar os reinos e tudo que era importante.

O único momento da noite em que Baekhyun se sentiu triste foi, quando conheceu o rei de Elisyun. O rei Kang Seojoon tinha uma aparência triste, ficou na dele a maior parte do baile, e as poucas vezes que o viu sorrir foi quando via Chanyeol junto aos amigos, rindo e se divertindo e quando questionou a Jongdae sobre o porquê do homem parecer tão infeliz, a resposta lhe cortou o coração. Seojoon havia perdido a esposa e filho, que mal tinha completado um ano, em uma rebelião ao castelo, claro que o rei Kim tinha omitido um detalhe ou outro, mas Baekhyun era inteligente.

Ao saber a história verdadeira, o Byun preferia não ter insistido. O povo não havia gostado nada da união de Seojoon com SooAh, sua esposa, que era uma plebeia, então quando o castelo estava desprotegido, alguns revoltosos invadiram o castelo dando um fim na mulher e sumindo com a criança, que foi dada como morta um tempo depois. Baekhyun instantaneamente olhou para sua mãe, e fez uma oração aos céus, para que nada do tipo acontecesse em Avalor.

O Byun suspirou, atraindo a atenção de Kyungsoo que olhou o amigo. Baekhyun encarava o teto pensando sobre tudo que estava acontecendo nas últimas semanas até a conversa com Jongdae. A verdade era que o castanho estava adiando o inadiável, ele e Kyungsoo precisavam conversar, e ambos sabiam disso. “Pergunta… Sei que quer perguntar.” Baekhyun disse e o Do se sentou na cama.

“No dia em que Chanyeol o chamou para o jardim, o que aconteceu? Você chegou tarde, sei porque até o momento em que eu dormi você não estava no quarto.” Kyungsoo apontou e Baekhyun se sentou na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira dourada e desenhada. “No dia seguinte você fugiu de mim o máximo que pode, e depois quase não tivemos tempo para conversar”

“Certo, eu conto. Mas antes, trate de me contar o que Jongin queria quando apareceu aqui o levando por um tempo.” Baekhyun falou cruzando os braços vendo o amigo corar. “Bom, ele… Você…” Kyungsoo tentava dizer, mas se embolou nas palavras, até que sentiu a mão do amigo sobre sua coxa, o incentivando. “Não vou lhe julgar Soo, sabe disso.” o Byun disse, fazendo o de olhos grandes sorrir.

“Ele trouxe algo de Astéria, um presente, para mim.” Kyungsoo disse corando e Baekhyun arregalou os olhos “Mas quando ele foi em Astéria? É pelo menos três dias de viagem para ir e três para voltar.” disse surpreso e Kyungsoo concordou. “Eu pensei a mesma coisa, mas ele disse que tem os meios dele.” o Do disse desconfiado e Baekhyun bateu palmas.

“Ah… Claro! Ele deve ter pedido que o irmão trouxesse.” Baekhyun disse sorrindo e Kyungsoo pensou um pouco, não muito convencido, mas concordou com o amigo. “Enfim, conversamos muito sobre o reino de Astéria, e ele me trouxe isso.” Kyungsoo se esticou pegando algo em cima da pequena cômoda ao lado da cama. “Uma pedra?” Baekhyun perguntou segurando a pequena pedra azul.

“Sim, mas ele disse que é uma das pedras mais preciosas de Astéria.” Kyungsoo sorriu pegando a pedra para si novamente. “Ficamos falando um bom tempo sobre isso e quando estávamos voltando… Bom, ele me beijou.” o Do disse a última frase em um sussurro, fazendo o amigo levar as mãos ao rosto, escondendo o pequeno sorriso que havia dado.

“Vocês se beijaram? Omo! E como foi?” Baekhyun disse se ajeitando e sorrindo, fazendo Kyungsoo rir, corando. “Eu não sei… Quero dizer, nunca havia beijado antes Baek, mas eu gostei…” disse e se jogou na cama envergonhado. “Foi por isso que sumiram durante a festa?” Baekhyun olhou desconfiado para Kyungsoo que jogou o travesseiro no amigo, que ria.

“Eu e Chanyeol nos beijamos naquele dia.” O Byun disse rápido, suspirando, vendo o amigo arregalar os olhos e se sentar na cama correndo. “O que?” perguntou, apenas para ter certeza. Baekhyun mordeu os lábios e se deitou na cama, encarando o teto. “Nos beijamos naquele dia. E na biblioteca alguns dias atrás.” sussurrou.

“E como foi?”

“Mágico. Parecia tão… Certo.” Baekhyun disse com um sorriso, e olhou para Kyungsoo, que se deitava ao seu lado. “Mas não vai acontecer de novo. Não pode acontecer de novo.” desfez o sorriso e suspirou, se encolhendo na cama. “Espera, não entendi. Porque não pode Baek? É por sermos homens? Quer dizer, já conversamos sobre isso antes, mas -”

“Não, não é por isso… Quer dizer… É confuso, mas não se trata disso Soo. Nossos pais são casados, deveríamos ser irmãos. Vai contra tudo que eu queria…” Baekhyun disse baixinho e Kyungsoo suspirou. “Ainda sobre aquilo de não viver um romance às escondidas?” o Do perguntou e Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça.

“Baek, já parou para pensar que pode estar perdendo o melhor momento de sua vida por medo? Seus pais são casados, mas vocês não são irmãos. Para mim são apenas desculpas para não se deixar levar por algo que não conhece…” Kyungsoo disse simplista, enquanto Baekhyun encarava o teto pensativo. “Eu também tenho medo, não entendo o que é tudo isso… Esse sentimento. Mas gosto de quem eu sou quando estou ao lado de Jongin.” Kyungsoo sorriu mínimo ao dizer.

“Eu quero descobrir essas coisas Baek, e se para isso preciso viver um romance às escondidas, que seja. Mil vezes uma vida assim do que uma me perguntando como deveria ter sido.” Kyungsoo disse já sonolento, não demorando muito para pegar no sono. Mas Baekhyun, não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, as palavras do amigo ecoavam em sua cabeça, repetidamente. E se ele estivesse certo? Sempre leu sobre isso, e agora estava ali, presenciando tais sentimentos por si só, e com medo de se jogar no desconhecido.

Suspirou levantando-se da cama, precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar, precisava respirar, e estava se sentindo sufocado, vestiu os sapatos desgastados e saiu de seu quarto, indo em direção ao seu novo lugar favorito, o jardim. Ao sair do castelo, sentiu o vento frio bater em seu rosto, se encolheu em um próprio abraço, não vestiu nenhuma manta ou túnica para se proteger do frio, apenas saiu com a blusa longa preta que vinha usando para dormir.

Andou pelo jardim, adentrando o labirinto que daria na árvore de cerejeira que tanto amava, estava tão perdido, em sua mente só passava Chanyeol e o beijo, queria e precisava se livrar disso. Sentia o toque do mais velho em seus dedos, o carinho singelo que o mesmo havia feito minutos antes da cerimônia começar, Baekhyun mordeu os lábios. Tinha que se manter um pouquinho afastado, apenas para conseguir se manter firme em sua decisão.

Mas o destino parecia pensar diferente, porque ali em frente a árvore de cerejeira, olhando para as petalas que caiam, estava Chanyeol. Os cabelos pretos bagunçados, com algumas poucas pétalas rosas enroladas aos fios escuros, o manto escuro balançando ao vento e o rosto sereno. Baekhyun precisou engolir em seco, seu coração estava acelerado e suas pernas falharam quando o maior virou o rosto para si, os olhares se encontrando.

Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça enquanto se aproximava do maior, abraçava os próprios braços na tentativa de se proteger do frio. Parou ao lado de Chanyeol, que em momento algum havia parado de encarar o menor, Baekhyun então sentiu um peso sobre seus ombros e levantou o olhar para o maior, que colocava seu manto sobre o castanho. “Vai se resfriar se andar assim nesse frio”.

“Obrigado.” Baekhyun disse baixinho. “Mas e você?” perguntou encarando o maior, enquanto se encolhia dentro do manto preto, que tinha o cheiro de Chanyeol. “Não estou com frio, e também já estou acostumado.” sorriu para Baekhyun que concordou, baixando o olhar para a blusa branca que o maior usava, reparando então no colar que o mesmo usava.

“Oh… Onde conseguiu?” perguntou levando as mãos até o colar, igual ao seu, com a diferença que o de Chanyeol tinha a imagem de uma fênix, assim como as bandeiras do reino de Avalor. O maior encarou o próprio cordão e sorriu para Baekhyun. “Sua mãe me deu antes da cerimônia. Um presente pela união das famílias, disse que me manteria protegido também.” Chanyeol disse sorrindo. Baekhyun riu brevemente, mostrando para o maior, que possuía um igual. “Vai ver que ela pode ser um pouco supersticiosa.” disse sorrindo, logo um silêncio se fazia presente entre os dois.

Ficaram alguns minutos daquela forma, ambos observando a árvore, com os corações acelerados e ansiosos. Queriam dizer muitas coisas um ao outro, mas não conseguiam, talvez não tivessem a coragem necessária. Chanyeol abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas nada saía, já Baekhyun mordeu o próprio lábio, as palavras de Baekhyun ecoando como se o moreno baixinho estivesse em sua cabeça.

O Park se virou para falar algo, talvez se despedir e deixar que Baekhyun tivesse seu momento sozinho, afinal tinha ido até ali sem saber que Chanyeol também estaria. Para surpresa do príncipe, Baekhyun também havia se virado em sua direção, ele estava tremendo um pouco, e seus olhos pareciam tão perdidos, preocupando o maior. “O que foi?” perguntou se aproximando um pouco do castanho, mas foi surpreendido sentindo o corpo do menor se chocar contra o seu, os lábios colados.

Chanyeol fechou os olhos, dando permissão a Baekhyun fazer o que bem entendia, cedendo facilmente aquele beijo que tanto queria repetir, e achava jamais ter a oportunidade de novo. Levou as mãos até a cintura do menor, puxando-o para si, como se doesse demais tê-lo tão afastado de si. Os lábios se afastaram um pouco, apenas para recuperar o ar que havia sido perdido.

“Baekhyun…”

“Não diz nada… Não ainda.” Baekhyun sussurrou, ambos com os olhos fechados, seu coração parecia que sairia pela boca a qualquer momento. “Eu não vou conseguir me manter longe… Eu não quero me manter longe. Eu não sei o que é tudo isso, mas estou disposto a descobrir se… Se você quiser também.” Baekhyun abriu os olhos e pegou Chanyeol o encarando. O maior levou uma das mãos até o rosto do Byun, afagando suas bochechas em um carinho gostoso.

“Isso não é um sonho né?” Chanyeol sussurrou e Baekhyun negou, os rostos próximos um do outro, as respirações se misturando. “Se for com você Baekhyun, estou disposto a qualquer coisa.” disse e ver Baekhyun sorrir, mesmo que tímido. Colou os lábios novamente, agora que tinha o menor para si, não deixaria que nada nem ninguém os afastasse, era a primeira vez em anos, que sentia-se vivo e disposto a fazer qualquer coisa, para nunca lhe tirarem essa felicidade.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Era uma vez, em Avalor**

_ Capítulo 5 _

  
  


**_Um dia antes do casamento real_ **

Daehee estava sentada no banco em frente a penteadeira do grande quarto que dividia com Kwan. O rei não se encontrava nos aposentos, a mulher penteava os cabelos de forma pensativa, olhando seu reflexo no espelho, mas sem realmente prestar atenção. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ver a porta do quarto abrindo e seu futuro marido entrando por ela.

O homem estava com uma expressão cansada, bem diferente dos sorrisos que mostrava a todos durante os dias, ele andou até a grande cama se sentando na mesma. Daehee se levantou indo até o rei, ajudando o mesmo a tirar sua túnica, se sentando atrás do mesmo, ficando de joelhos para fazer uma massagem nos ombros do maior.

“É a primeira vez que vejo o rei Jongdae desde que seu pai morreu. Tão jovem e dono de uma grande responsabilidade.” Kwan disse puxando a mão da mulher e beijando a mesma. “Astéria tem prosperado muito desde que Jongdae assumiu o trono meu rei, não deveria continuar se culpando.” ela disse encostando a cabeça nos ombros do mesmo. Alguns monarcas haviam se hospedado no palácio real antes do grande dia, era o caso do rei de Astéria, Kim Jongdae. 

“Estamos fazendo a coisa certa não é?” o homem virou o rosto para encarar Daehee que suspirou e se sentou ao lado do rei, também pensativa. “Acredito que sim meu rei. Chanyeol e Baekhyun precisam vir em primeiro lugar.” a mulher disse e se levantou, indo novamente até sua penteadeira, abrindo uma caixinha preta e voltando com dois objetos em mãos, entregando-os para o rei.

O homem olhava os dois colares sentindo seu coração apertar, fazia tanto tempo que não via um como aqueles. Kwan olhou para a noiva com os olhos marejados e Daehee apenas colocou uma das mãos no ombro do mais velho. “Harin costumava usar um assim… Onde conseguiu?” encarou a mulher. “Não posso dizer meu rei, mas preciso que confie em mim, confie que isso irá proteger nossas crianças.” ela disse séria e Kwan concordou limpando os olhos.

“Confio em você de olhos fechados… E Dália. Ela apareceu?” Kwan perguntou entregando os colares para Daehee que suspirou negando. “Estive com Zitao, ele também sentiu, precisamos alertar os meninos Daehee, não dá para esconder isso por muito mais tempo.” Kwan disse e a Byun se levantou negando.

“Eles são apenas crianças Kwan! Chanyeol sabe sobre os bruxos do Clã Umbra, mas ele não sabe de toda verdade e Baekhyun, eu nunca o envolvi nisso. Não precisamos contar, não ainda…” a mulher fechou os olhos, para conter as lágrimas, não queria trazer tudo a tona ainda, eles ainda eram tão jovens para tantas responsabilidades. 

“Eles não são mais crianças… Você mesma disse que os olhos de Baekhyun mudaram, ele logo terá sua transformação e como irá explicar?” Kwan se aproximou, virando a mulher que chorava para si. “Não foi o que escolhemos para nossos filhos, mas é o que é, e temos de lidar com isso. Dália fez o que podia, do plano em que está, para atrasar a transferência.” 

“Eu sei Kwan… Só…” a mulher suspirou, sendo abraçada pelo rei, que lhe beijou a testa, acalmando a noiva. “Uma coisa de cada vez… Primeiro o casamento, depois contamos tudo a eles, vamos fazer dar certo. Às vezes só estamos muito nervosos e no final nada aconteça.” o homem disse e Daehee concordou, logo retribuindo o abraço. 

“Sei que nosso casamento é para protegê-los, termos ambos sob nossas vistas. Mas fico feliz em tê-lo ao meu lado.” a Byun disse baixinho, e Kwan sorriu, afastando para encará-la. “Faço de suas palavras as minhas, pode ter certeza que nada lhe faltará, farei meu papel de marido, minha rainha.” o maior disse fazendo Daehee corar e esconder seu rosto.

“Não se preocupe tanto, tudo vai se acertar. Zitao anda vigiando as coisas como pode. Não tivemos sinais de Kim Hyuk, e estaremos prontos caso ele apareça.” Kwan disse, Daehee se afastou, olhando para o rei, agora séria. “Caso ele apareça, ele vai pagar, por tudo que fez 26 anos atrás.” a mulher disse séria e Kwan concordou, ambos voltando a se abraçar, não sabiam o que viria, mas estariam prontos e lutariam com todas as forças para proteger seus filhos e Avalor. 

  
  


**+**

  
  


**_Uma semana depois do casamento real_ **

Chanyeol gargalhava de Baekhyun, que tentava, a todo custo, subir no cavalo de pelagem marrom. O menor estava tendo aulas de equitação a mais de uma semana, e mesmo assim tinha dificuldades para subir no animal, que parecia entender e ficar quietinho para que o garoto conseguisse subir. Jongin e Kyungsoo assistiam à aula um pouco distante, mas rindo junto a Chanyeol, que o Byun descobriu ser um verdadeiro bobo quando queria. 

“Para de rir e me ajuda! Porque confiei em você mesmo?” Baekhyun disse com metade do corpo preso ao cavalo. Chanyeol se aproximou ajudando o menor que logo estava sentado sobre o animal, sorrindo por ter conseguido, mesmo que com ajuda. “Eu que não sei onde estava com a cabeça de te dar aulas extras. Seu professor disse mesmo que você estava se saindo bem?” Chanyeol perguntou, subindo em seu cavalo com uma elegância que o Byun invejou. 

“Bom, talvez não com essas palavras.” Baekhyun disse baixinho. “O professor disse que ele era esforçado.” Kyungsoo gritou para os amigos, fazendo Chanyeol e Jongin gargalhar. O castanho olhou feio para o amigo que riu. “Temos um mentiroso aqui então?” O príncipe perguntou para o castanho, que sorriu sem graça.

Os príncipes escutaram a risada de Jongin e foram com os cavalos até os dois amigos, Baekhyun ainda um pouco hesitante, segurando as rédeas com força. Chanyeol ao seu lado, o príncipe era sempre muito paciente, sabia dos medos do menor, e o Byun agradecia por isso, ter o maior ao seu lado durante e depois das aulas de montaria, sempre o deixava muito mais confortável e seguro. 

“Não é mentira! Foi o que eu entendi” Baekhyun deu de ombros e olhou para Kyungsoo de cara feia, esse rindo junto a Jongin. “Não se preocupe Baek. O Chanyeol também não era um dos melhores, e outra, você está começando tarde, é comum essa dificuldade.” Jongin disse e sorriu. 

“Tenho certeza que com o tempo você se sairá melhor até do que eu.” Chanyeol disse e levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Baekhyun, ajeitando os fios castanhos, que tanto amava. O menor sorriu tímido, o que não passou despercebido para os dois amigos, Jongin pigarreou, fazendo Chanyeol tossir baixando a mão e Baekhyun coçar a nuca, sem graça.

Era do conhecimento de Jongin e Kyungsoo, que os dois príncipes estavam interessados um no outro, e desde o casamento real, os dois vinham estado mais próximos que o normal. Fazendo que momentos como esse, onde Chanyeol agia por impulso para com Baekhyun, fosse rotineiro, além de fofo. Mas, para Jongin, era preocupante, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer aos dois amigos se tais gestos carinhosos fossem pegos por pessoas erradas.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun iam cavalgando ao lado dos amigos, que andavam entre risadas e brincadeiras. Parecia irreal demais que estavam vivendo aquela amizade com a família real, e que não era tão ruim quanto parecia no início, afinal o Byun não sabia que estaria vivendo o que sempre disse que não viveria, e que Kyungsoo estivesse nas nuvens por seus romances dos livros estarem tão próximos de suas mãos.

Um guarda se aproximou um pouco apressado dos garotos, que riam e conversavam, alheios ao homem. “Altezas. A presença do príncipe Jongin está sendo requisitada.” o homem disse sério, os príncipes se entreolharam, assim como Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, que observavam os mais velhos mudarem as expressões para preocupadas. “Não é necessária minha presença?” Chanyeol perguntou, mantendo o cavalo parado ao lado de Baekhyun. 

“É de conhecimento do rei que está ajudando o novo príncipe com as aulas de equitação, então ele solicitou apenas a presença de Jongin. Não é suposto eu dizer isso mas... Zitao também está presente no gabinete do rei.” o homem disse encarando o Park, que olhou para Jongin, se estava preocupado antes, agora estava o dobro. Chanyeol suspirou virando para o menor, que observava quieto.

“Podemos continuar nossa aula mais tarde? Prometo levá-lo em um passeio.” o maior disse fazendo Baekhyun sorrir. “Não se preocupe com isso, apenas vá.” o castanho disse e quando Chanyeol ia voltar para os estábulos, o novo príncipe o chamou. “Antes me ajuda a descer, por favor. Não sou capaz de lidar sozinho ainda.” Baekhyun riu sem graça, fazendo os amigos rirem, mesmo que Jongin e Chanyeol estivessem preocupados com a reunião de última hora. 

Já em terra firme, Baekhyun caminhava junto a Kyungsoo, ambos segurando as rédeas dos cavalos, indo com os mesmos para prende-los no estábulo real. Fazia alguns minutos que Chanyeol e Jongin tinham seguido junto de um dos guardas, então estavam aproveitando um pouco aquele tempo entre eles, antes que o mais velho precisasse se encontrar com o pai para, então, retornar para casa. Conversavam coisas banais e riam de brincadeiras feitas por Baekhyun, que sempre estava disposto a fazer o melhor amigo sorrir.

Prenderam os cavalos nas baias destinadas a cada um, Kyungsoo penteava a crina do animal, sorrindo distraído enquanto Baekhyun trazia um balde com ração para os mesmos. O Byun havia descoberto um prazer escondido ao cuidar dos animais, era quase como terapêutico para o novo príncipe passar um tempo a mais do habitual na presença dos cavalos reais, mais ainda de Dourado, seu cavalo, dado pelo rei Kwan e Chanyeol, como uma forma de boa vindas. 

Mas, no fundo, o castanho sabia que era tudo obra do príncipe regente, pois estava com o maior quando bateu os olhos no cavalo marrom, e se apaixonou a primeira vista, logo depois recebendo a notícia que o mesmo era seu. Claro que pensou em questionar, mas tinha se apegado tanto ao cavalo, que apenas agradeceu e todos os dias se empenhava para cuidar do animal, que parecia entender e até mesmo gostar que fosse Baekhyun a cuidar de si. 

O Byun sorriu ao ver Dourado começar a comer, fazia um carinho no animal, e suspirou, voltando sua atenção até Kyungsoo, que não estava ali. O castanho franziu o cenho confuso, podia jurar que o mais velho estava ao seu lado com o cavalo de Chanyeol. Baekhyun andou até o cavalo branco do príncipe, e precisou conter o grito ao ver o amigo desmaiado ao lado do animal, correu até o mesmo, se jogando no chão e puxando-o para si.

“Kyungsoo, por Deus, acorde!” Baekhyun disse um tanto desesperado, dava leves tapas no rosto do amigo que não dava sinal de que despertaria. Sentia seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, abaixou a cabeça apenas para conferir que o Do ainda respirava, e suspirou ao ver que sim. O Byun passou as mãos pelo rosto, limpando as lágrimas, e levantou a cabeça para gritar por ajuda, mas a voz morreu na própria garganta. Um homem não tão alto, usando uma capa preta que cobria seu rosto, estava parado diante de si.

“Quem é você?” o castanho perguntou nervoso, apertando Kyungsoo em seus braços. “Como passou pelos guardas?” encarava o homem que riu, baixando o capuz e deixando seu rosto e cabelos vermelhos a mostra. Baekhyun sentiu sua respiração falhar, os olhos frios do homem a sua frente lhe dava arrepio. Estava em perigo e sabia muito bem disso. “É só um aviso Baekhyun, a diversão só está começando. Avise ao rei Kwan que a vingança está chegando.” o desconhecido sorriu e se aproximou do menor, que se encolheu, arregalando os olhos.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, era como mágica. Jongin simplesmente apareceu segurando o estranho pelo ombro, com uma das mãos, os olhos do príncipe Kim estavam azuis, um mais escuro que o outro. Só então Baekhyun reparou nos olhos do homem de cabelos vermelhos, eram totalmente pretos, um tanto demoníaco. Levou uma das mãos a boca, contendo o grito e o nervosismo. O que estava acontecendo?

Jongin olhou para Baekhyun, mas ao ver Kyungsoo desmaiado no colo do príncipe, o pouco de controle que estava tentando manter foi para os ares. Empurrou o desconhecido contra uma das vigas de madeira do estábulo com força, seu olhar era feroz, quase como se fosse outra pessoa. “Quem é você?” questionou Jongin com um rosnado, mas para sua surpresa o homem apenas riu, e o Kim sentiu seu corpo ser puxado por alguém e ser jogado para longe. 

“Baek?” Baekhyun ouviu Kyungsoo e baixou a cabeça para o amigo, que o olhava confuso, levando uma das mãos a cabeça. “Soo! Graças a Deus, vem, consegue levantar? Precisamos sair daqui!” o castanho dizia rápido, ainda tremendo, arregalou os olhos ao ver a segunda figura encapuzada vir em sua direção, mas novamente sendo impedida por Jongin, que se teletransportou, ficando na frente dos amigos. 

Kyungsoo olhava o maior com os olhos arregalados, assim como Baekhyun. “Peguem um dos cavalos e sumam daqui. Agora!” Jongin gritou para os dois, que se levantaram como podiam, sendo surpreendidos por Sehun e Zitao, que apareceram nos estábulos e logo atrás deles Chanyeol. Os dois homens encapuzados olhavam para os recém chegados, Junmyeon sorria de forma sádica, afinal, para ele a noite estava só começando, já Minseok suspirou, irritado por não esperar que os bruxos do Clã Umbra fossem aparecer ali.

O plano era simples, mandar uma mensagem para o rei Kwan, usando o novo príncipe, afinal segundo Hwasa o garoto era valioso, o motivo a garota não disse. Mas as coisas deram erradas quando o homem de cabelos verdes simplesmente apareceu, impedindo que seguissem os planos como deveriam.

Chanyeol olhou para Baekhyun, que empurrava Kyungsoo para cima de seu cavalo, e subia logo atrás do mesmo, não tendo a dificuldade habitual. “Chanyeol, vá com eles, cuidamos daqui.” Tao disse sem desviar o olhar dos desconhecidos, o príncipe, mesmo a contra gosto, concordou, subindo em Dourado, saindo do estábulo com ambos os garotos em seu encalço. 

Chanyeol impulsionava o corpo para frente, fazendo o cavalo correr cada vez mais rápido, Baekhyun estava ao seu lado, mesmo chorando. O garoto fazia o cavalo correr no mesmo ritmo do príncipe e Kyungsoo se segurava na cintura do amigo, ambos tentando controlar as respirações e achar uma explicação plausível para tudo que tinham visto dentro daquele estábulo. 

Sem que percebessem, já estavam na entrada do castelo, Baekhyun chorava trêmulo. Chanyeol desceu do cavalo com rapidez, indo até o amado, chegando até mesmo empurrar um guarda real, que ajudava os garotos a descerem do cavalo. O Park puxou Baekhyun para si com força, o menor abraçou a cintura do príncipe, escondendo o rosto no peitoral do mesmo enquanto chorava. “Está tudo bem Baek, está tudo bem.” o maior repetia baixinho, tentando acalmar o menor, que tremia em seus braços. 

Chanyeol olhou para Kyungsoo que apenas acenou com a cabeça, dizendo estar bem. “Levem os dois para a ala hospitalar, preciso ir até os estábulos novamente.” o príncipe disse para os guardas que se entreolharam, não poderiam deixar que o príncipe seguisse sozinho, era contra as regras reais. “Senhor, alguns guardas já foram direcionados até o lugar.” o guarda disse. “Não vou deixar que eles lutem sozinhos, preciso estar lá por eles.” Chanyeol disse e sentiu sua blusa ser agarrada mais forte, olhando então para Baekhyun.

“Por favor, não vá! Chanyeol, não vá.” o menor disse, e o príncipe fechou os olhos com força, logo depois levando o olhar para o caminho dos estábulos. Suspirou concordando e abraçando Baekhyun, que fechou os olhos, o menor tremia e não queria imaginar Chanyeol no meio de toda aquela confusão. O que teria acontecido se Jongin não tivesse chegado? Jongin era um bruxo? As lendas eram verdadeiras? Tantas coisas passavam pela cabeça do castanho. 

Entraram no castelo e Chanyeol não soltou Baekhyun em nenhum momento, depois de passarem pela ala hospitalar e ver que o castanho estava bem, Chanyeol foi com o mesmo até seus aposentos. Quando o menor entrou no quarto, o príncipe vociferou ordens de que dois guardas ficassem de guarda na porta do novo príncipe, ele era prioridade, os homens concordaram e Chanyeol foi apressado até o gabinete real, encontrando Daehee no caminho. 

A mulher estava pálida, e visivelmente nervosa, parou Chanyeol, segurando os braços do mesmo e o examinando como podia, respirando um pouco mais aliviada em vê-lo bem. “Baekhyun? Onde está?” ela perguntou nervosa e Chanyeol sorriu tentando, tranquiliza-la, sabia que a mulher estava uma pilha de nervos. “Ele está nos aposentos dele, deixei guardas na porta. Ele está bem, talvez só um pouco abalado” ela fechou os olhos suspirando agradecimentos a todos os deuses que podia. “E Kyungsoo?” ela perguntou. 

“Ficou na ala hospitalar, ao que parece lhe acertaram a cabeça. O médico achou melhor que o mesmo passasse a noite lá. O pai dele também já foi informado” Chanyeol disse e ela concordou, logo se afastando e o príncipe viu a mulher correr para o quarto do filho. O Park suspirou e desceu a grade escadaria, indo direto para o gabinete do pai, ao entrar se surpreendeu em ver Sehun e Zitao conversando com Kwan, os amigos estavam um pouco machucados e o pai com uma expressão preocupada.

“O que aconteceu lá?” Chanyeol perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si e indo na direção dos três, que suspiraram, Sehun fazendo uma careta de dor. “Cadê o Jongin?” perguntou dando por falta do amigo de cabelos verdes, com medo do pior. “Foi até Kyungsoo. Nem mesmo pensou em nada, a primeira coisa que fez foi ir até ele.” Sehun disse e Chanyeol se permitiu sorrir um pouco concordando, estava aliviado que o Kim estivesse bem. 

“Zitao tinha razão, algo grande está vindo e não estávamos preparados como achávamos, para isso. Bruxos desconhecidos que não são aliados…” Kwan disse negando com a cabeça. “Como isso aconteceu? Porque não tínhamos sequer noção de estrangeiros perigosos em Avalor? Baekhyun e Kyungsoo poderiam estar mortos agora!” Chanyeol disse com raiva, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. Tao levou uma das mãos ao ombro do príncipe. 

“As coisas não vão ser mais fáceis agora Chanyeol, você ouviu o recado que Baekhyun deu.” Kwan disse e o príncipe suspirou, não queria lembrar do menor na ala hospitalar, tão nervoso, contando o que o tal bruxo de cabelos vermelhos havia dito. “Vingança…” Chanyeol sussurrou e Kwan encostou em sua cadeira. “Hyuk está em algum lugar próximo, sabe nossos passos e esse acontecimento de hoje claramente fica de alerta. Precisamos ser mais cuidadosos.” Tao disse e todos concordaram.

“Conseguiram pegar eles?” Chanyeol perguntou, já sabendo a respota. “Não, estávamos em desvantagem… Zitao parou o tempo, então saímos de lá.” Sehun disse lembrando-se do quão fortes aqueles dois eram. “Não somos fortes o suficiente para lidar com eles majestade.” o Oh voltou a dizer, encarando Kwan, era a primeira vez que o bruxo de fios alaranjados mostrava preocupação e medo. 

“Não se preocupe, iremos treinar mais Hun, isso não vai acontecer de novo. Agora vamos, Yixing vai poder olhar seus machucados.” Tao disse e Sehun concordou levantando-se. “Sabem que podem usar a nossa área hospitalar.” Kwan disse e Zitao sorriu. “Sabemos majestade, mas não são todos do castelo que gostam da nossa presença. Preferimos dessa forma, os poderes do Yixing são mais que suficientes.” o rei concordou e acenou com a cabeça, para os dois, que se despediram de Chanyeol e saíram. 

“O que faremos agora?” o príncipe perguntou e pai que suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto e encarando o filho. “Não sei Chan. Mas aumentar a segurança do castelo é minha prioridade, eles não deveriam ter conseguido entrar tão fácil.” o homem disse cansado. “São bruxos meu pai, claro que conseguiriam entrar.” Chanyeol apontou o óbvio e Kwan concordou. “A partir de amanhã você e Baekhyun terão guardas sempre que precisarem e saírem para as aulas. Sei que vocês não gostam de estar lotados de guardas, mas é necessário.” o rei disse e Chanyeol concordou, pela primeira vez não iria contra as ordens do pai.

Não quando a segurança de Baekhyun estava em jogo, faria tudo para protegê-lo. E se para isso tivesse que perder um pouco de sua privacidade com o menor, que fosse. 

  
  


**+**

  
  


Baekhyun já havia se banhado e estava deitado em sua cama, teve que acalmar sua mãe que chorou por vários minutos abraçada a si, mas depois que a mulher se acalmou, pode mandá-la para seus aposentos em paz. Estava se sentindo tão cansado, parecia que tinha vivido uma semana em apenas um dia, e sua mente trabalhava rápido demais, piorando sua dor de cabeça. Suspirou. Jongin era um bruxo, e ao que parecia Sehun e Zitao também.

Havia sido, junto a Kyungsoo, atacado por bruxos, sempre leu sobre isso, mas nunca imaginou que as lendas fossem ser verdadeiras. Os olhos do homem de cabelos vermelhos, não saíam de sua mente, causando arrepios em sua espinha, e ainda tinha a mensagem, não esqueceria o rosto do rei, ao saber sobre isso. Tinha algo acontecendo e Baekhyun não sabia se queria descobrir sobre, porque se tentasse, estaria se envolvendo, e, no fundo, não queria. Tinha medo.

Suspirou, abraçando o travesseiro, quando escutou leves batidas na porta, não queria levantar, então apenas sentou-se na cama, pedindo que, quem quer que fosse, entrasse. Chanyeol colocou a cabeça para dentro do cômodo e Baekhyun sorriu mínimo ao ver a figura do maior, que falou algo para os guardas de plantão em sua porta. Pode ver, antes que o príncipe entrasse e fechasse a porta, os guardas se retirando. 

“Como está se sentindo?” o maior perguntou, se sentando ao lado de Baekhyun, que não esperou para se aproximar do amado, indo para o colo do mesmo. Chanyeol fazia carinho nos cabelos do menor. “Cansado. Com medo. Apavorado.” o Byun disse e encarou o príncipe. “Por um momento achei que não o veria de novo.” o príncipe concordou, abraçando o castanho com mais força.

“Eu nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com você.” Chanyeol disse sério e Baekhyun fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho do maior. “Como souberam? O Jongin… Ele…” o novo príncipe não conseguiu terminar a frase. “Estávamos naquela reunião, que Jongin foi convocado, quando ele simplesmente disse que você estava em perigo e sumiu no ar, eu sabia que ainda estaria nos estábulos, então eu, Sehun e Tao corremos o mais rápido que podíamos até lá. E sobre Jongin… É uma longa história.” Chanyeol concluiu. 

“Eu tive tanto medo… Quando Jongin apareceu, eu fiquei assustado, mas aliviado, de alguma forma.” Baekhyun suspirou, afastando-se um pouco para encarar o maior. “Ele é realmente um bruxo? As lendas são verdadeiras?” perguntou e Chanyeol concordou, deixando um beijo na testa do menor, que suspirou. “Todos os membros do Clã Umbra são. Zitao, Sehun, Jongin, Yixing, mas esse você ainda não conheceu.” o príncipe disse. 

“Gostaria de conhecê-lo. E também agradecer Jongin e aos meninos, pessoalmente.” Baekhyun disse, fazendo Chanyeol sorrir, o menor era mesmo impressionante, não parecia enojado com a descoberta. “Levarei você até eles quando puderem, agora que sabe sobre isso as coisas vão ser mais fáceis. Odiava não pode contar pra você sobre isso” Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun riu baixinho.

“Bom, fico feliz que eu saiba um segredo importante. Será que Jongin me ensina? Seria legal aparecer nos lugares assim…” Chanyeol gargalhou, abraçando o menor mais apertado. “Essas coisas nós não temos como aprender, mas não vou mentir que seria interessante ser um bruxo.” o maior disse e Baekhyun concordou, levantando o rosto para encarar Chanyeol. “Yeol?”

“Hm.” o maior baixou o rosto para olhar o amado, que sorriu, erguendo o rosto e colando os lábios em um selar calmo. Chanyeol sorriu, deixando um carinho no rosto de Baekhyun, e logo voltou a beijar o mesmo, aumentando a intensidade do beijo. Estavam tão presos naquele momento que não perceberam o quão grudados estavam, nem souberam o exato momento em que o Byun colocou as pernas para cada lado do corpo do maior.

Chanyeol segurava a cintura de Baekhyun enquanto o beijava, as mãos do menor, seguiam para o pescoço do príncipe, deixando carinhos singelos, mas ainda assim decididos. Se afastaram apenas porque precisavam de ar, o príncipe regente encostou ambas as testas, as respirações agora aceleradas. Os dois se olhavam intensamente, deixando em cada um daqueles toques tudo que queriam dizer.

Haviam passado por uma situação perigosa, haviam colocado os sentimentos a prova e o medo que tinham te perder um ao outro, deixou os pensamentos muito mais claros. Chanyeol levou as mãos para dentro da blusa de mangas longas que o menor usava, tocando diretamente a pele do mesmo, que fechou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar ao toque quente do maior.

Baekhyun podia sentir o príncipe duro a baixo de si e também não estava tão diferente. Ainda se olhos fechados, sentiu os lábios de Chanyeol por seu pescoço, então apenas deu espaço para que o maior brincasse com sua pele branca, agora marcada com pequenas manchas avermelhadas, feitas pelos lábios sedentos do maior. “Chan…” Baekhyun suspirou mordendo os próprios lábios, seria loucura querer se entregar para o mais velho? Talvez, mas o Byun não estava pensando. Apenas queria Chanyeol.

Com certa força, o Park deitou Baekhyun na cama, o encarando como um predador encara sua presa, durante todo o momento não quebraram o contato visual. Chanyeol ficou por cima, passando as mãos grandes pelas coxas bem marcadas pelo pano da calça, apertando hora ou outra, fazendo o menor arfar. Eram tantas as sensações, Baekhyun respirava como conseguia, pois, ter Chanyeol abrindo as cordas de sua blusa, deixando seu peitoral a mostra, era muito para sua sanidade. 

A blusa do novo príncipe foi jogada para qualquer lado daquele grande quarto, e o Park passava os lábios por todo o peitoral do menor, que se contorcia em baixo de si. Baekhyun levou as mãos até a blusa do maior, abrindo as cordas da mesma, para então tirá-las do corpo do amante, que se perdia no cheiro natural do menor, enquanto apertava as coxas do mesmo de forma possessiva e como vinha sonhando ao longo das semanas.

Eles não estavam ligando para as consequências de seus atos, queriam mais e mais um do outro. Mais beijos, mais toques. A medida que o resto das vestes iam ao chão, o quarto ficava mais quente, e não tinha ninguém que os impedissem de se amarem como podiam e como queriam. Eram inexperientes, mas os instintos guiavam, e quando Chanyeol passou a investir contra o menor, as coisas só ficavam melhores, as sensações se duplicavam.

Ninguém sabia o que os jovens faziam naquele quarto, não tinham testemunhas de tal ato de amor entre os dois. Sabiam que se alguém, além dos amigos próximos, soubessem, seriam julgados, mas ali, onde os corpos se tocavam da forma mais sensual e romântica possível, eles não ligavam. Não eram os filhos dos reis, muito menos os príncipes de Avalor, eram apenas Baekhyun e Chanyeol, se entregando um ao outro da forma mais pura que alguém poderia conhecer. 

  
  


**+**

  
  


Baekhyun descansava a cabeça no peitoral desnudo de Chanyeol, fazendo carinhos pelo corpo do mesmo, ambos com sorrisos no rosto pelo que acabaram de fazer. Parecia loucura que tivesse realmente se entregado de corpo e alma para o maior, mas a situação toda, o medo que sentiu em nunca mais vê-lo, não podia arriscar perder mais tempo, mais memórias ao lado de quem amava. Sim, amava. 

Fazia tão pouco tempo que se conheciam, e menos ainda que estavam se permitindo viver nessa relação que não sabiam nomear, mas Baekhyun sabia que amava Chanyeol. Soube desde o primeiro momento que o viu, naquele rio. Soube pela forma que seu coração disparou, e pelos dias seguintes, quando não havia tirado o maior da cabeça, e só piorou depois do primeiro beijo.

Era inexplicável a forma como os sentimentos de ambos podiam ser tão intensos, deixando-os perdidos um pelo outro. Não compreendiam como podia ser assim, Baekhyun já havia lido sobre amores a primeira vista, uma química tão grande, quase como se almas se encontrassem depois de tanto tempo. Chanyeol gostava de pensar que estavam destinados, e o castanho concordava, não tinha como não concordar, eles eram tudo o que o outro precisava. 

“Yeol?” Baekhyun sussurrou com os olhos fechados, sem parar os carinhos em momento algum. “O que foi?” Chanyeol perguntou baixinho, aproveitando das carícias que seu pequeno fazia, perguntava-se se em algum momento conseguiria viver sem tais afagos. “Acho que te amo.” o menor disse, tão baixinho, que o maior poderia não ter ouvido, mas ouviu. O príncipe baixou a cabeça com o olhos um pouco arregalados e por míseros segundos, Baekhyun se arrependeu do que havia dito, mas só até ver o sorriso, que tanto amava, de Chanyeol.

“E eu tenho certeza. Eu te amo Baekhyun.”


	6. Capítulo 6

**Era uma vez, em Avalor**

_ Capítulo 6 _

  
  


Minseok andava de um lado para o outro irritado, Junmyeon estava sentado, observando o irmão mais velho andar nervoso e revirou os olhos. Colocou os pés para cima, apoiando os mesmos em uma pequena mesa de madeira do pequeno quarto que haviam se hospedado. O local não era um dos melhores, mas era o suficiente para passarem despercebidos e poderem colocar o sono em dia, além de poder pensar os planos. 

Hwasa entrou pelo cômodo, retirando sua capa preta e jogando a mesma sobre a cama, ajeitando o vestido escuro. Minseok virou para a garota, se aproximando dela rapidamente, segurando a mesma pelo pescoço e colocando-a contra a parede. Junmyeon nem ao menos se mexeu apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para a cena que se passava. A bruxa apenas sorriu, revesando o olhar entre os irmãos. 

“Agora resolveu agir como homem?” a garota disse e Minseok puxou a garota, batendo novamente a mesma contra a parede. “Ai.” ela disse séria. “Qual a merda do seu problema? Acho bom dizer o porque Baekhyun ser valioso a ponto de termos de lidar com membros do Clã Umbra!” Minseok praticamente rosnou e a garota encarou Junmyeon que deu ombros, logo ela começou a rir, empurrando o irmão e se afastando do mesmo, andando pelo quarto e se sentando na cama, encarando os irmãos.

Junmyeon observava a irmã um pouco desinteressado, mas, no fundo, queria saber o porque, assim como Minseok, esse que olhava a irmã com raiva. “Agora entendi o porquê de parecerem tão acabados. Levaram uma surra muito grande?” a garota riu e Minseok ia para cima da mais nova, novamente, sendo segurado por Junmyeon. “Sabia da presença dos bruxos, porque não contou?” perguntou sério.

“Claro que não sabia sobre a presença deles no palácio real. Estávamos observando a família real e não o Clã.” Hwasa revirou os olhos e jogou os longos cabelos pretos para trás. “Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun tem um caso.” ela disse e ao ver as expressões de surpresa no rosto dos irmãos, sorriu. “Vi os dois aos beijos no jardim real. Escutem o que eu digo, peguem Byun Baekhyun e temos o príncipe regente nas mãos.” ela disse calmamente, tão fria e sem sentimentos algum. 

“Não sei se percebeu, mas eles tem bruxos muito bons ao lado deles Hwasa e nosso tempo está acabando.” Minseok disse cruzando os braços e encarando os irmãos. Junmyeon parecia pensativo demais. “Será que eu preciso fazer tudo? Eu lido com Baekhyun hoje a tarde.” Hwasa disse revirando os olhos e se levantando irritada. “Se ele e Chanyeol realmente têm um caso, quem lhe garante que não estejam juntos?” o mais velho dos irmãos perguntou.

Junmyeon encarou Minseok. “Acredito que ela da conta, é a melhor de nós no final, não é mesmo?” o Kim do meio encarava a irmã, que riu descrente. Ele se aproximou da garota, sério. “Seria uma pena as coisas dessem errado, então não falhe como nós querida irmã. Você adora dizer quão boa é, então lembre-se, as palavras são como prata, mas o silêncio é ouro.” Junmyeon disse frio, sorrindo depois, o que incomodou Hwasa, que empurrou o irmão. A garota pegou sua capa e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Minseok e Junmyeon se entreolharam e não precisou de muito para se entenderem, sabiam que Hwasa era a mais obstinada, e a mais cruel deles, mas isso não a impedia de ser a que mais sofria nas mãos dos pais. Os irmãos pegaram suas mantas pretas, vestindo-as e enfim saindo do quarto, seria mais um dia que precisavam estudar o terreno inimigo e melhorar os planos, para então passar tudo que sabiam para os pais. Eles tinham que começar a criar o caos, para que só então Hyuk aparecesse e desse fim em todos que colaboraram para que vivessem, a vida, que tiveram durante tanto tempo. 

  
  


**+**

  
  


A biblioteca estava calma, tanto Baekhyun quanto Kyungsoo se encontravam em silêncio enquanto liam seus livros, cada um em uma cadeira. Claro que suas cabeças estavam longe dali e não prestavam, realmente, atenção aquilo que liam, afinal os últimos acontecimentos não foram conversados pelos dois amigos, que sempre pareciam hesitar quando se tratava de conversas mais sérias. 

Kyungsoo olhou discretamente para o novo príncipe, que olhava para o nada, pensativo. Voltou a olhar para o livro, criando coragem de começar aquela conversa e abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. “Eu e Chanyeol dormimos juntos.” Baekhyun disse rápido e encarou o amigo, que estava com a boca aberta e agora olhos arregalados. Alguns minutos de passaram e o Do ainda não tinha dito nada.

“Soo? Não vai dizer nada?” o novo príncipe perguntou e Kyungsoo pigarreou, se ajeitando na cadeira e ficando devidamente sentado. “Eu achei que íamos acabar falando do ataque ou então sobre bruxos existirem… Fui pego de surpresa, me dê um tempo para assimilar a informação” o menor disse e Baekhyun mordeu os lábios, se sentando igual ao amigo. “Quando aconteceu? Quer dizer, faz três dias desde o ataque…”

“Faz três dias…” 

“Vocês? Meu deus! E como foi? Como se sentiu? Ele é… Você sabe.” Baekhyun corou e jogou o livro no amigo, que começou a rir. “Isso não é coisa que se deva perguntar!” o Byun levou as mãos ao rosto envergonhado e Kyungsoo se levantou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. “Sabe que estou apenas brincando. Mas como foi? É bom?” agora o moreno que estava envergonhado.

“Foi… Nossa, eu jamais esperava por algo assim. É estranho, mas um estranho bom.” Baekhyun disse e sorriu pelas lembranças da noite em que havia se entregado a Chanyeol. “Não pareceu errado como achei que seria, foi… Perfeito.” o Byun abaixou a cabeça tímido e Kyungsoo sorriu concordando. “Fico tão feliz por você Baek. É visível os sentimentos de Chanyeol, e os seus também.” 

“Mas e você e Jongin? Conversaram? Chanyeol disse que a primeira coisa que ele fez foi ir até você na ala hospitalar.” Baekhyun perguntou, tomando a mão do amigo em um leve aperto. “Sim, foi um tremendo choque e bem, ele não parece querer ficar tão próximo desde aquela noite. Conversamos um pouco e bem… Acho que ele acredita que não gostaria de estar com ele, agora que sei que ele é um bruxo.” Kyungsoo suspirou pesado.

“Mas isso é besteira, é tão nítido que gosta dele, independente do que ele é! Ora, irei conversar com Jongin e-” 

“Agradeceria se não fizesse isso, deixe que Jongin leve seu próprio tempo. Acredito que ele gostaria de ter contado do jeito dele e não ter sido obrigado a se revelar como foi…” Kyungsoo forçou um sorriso que preocupou Baekhyun. “Iremos conversar sobre isso, o que tiver que ser será, está nas mãos dos deuses.” o novo príncipe concordou e quando iam voltar a conversar as portas da biblioteca se abriram, assustando os dos amigos.

Chanyeol e Jongin entravam pela porta, o segundo um pouco surpreso em ver Kyungsoo junto ao novo príncipe, que olhava para si acusatório. “Sabia que lhe encontraria aqui.” o príncipe disse sorrindo para Baekhyun, que desviou o olhar de Jongin para Chanyeol, sorrindo em seguida. “A que devo a honra?” riu baixinho ao sentir os lábios do maior em sua testa, sempre muito carinhoso. 

“Queria convidá-lo para cavalgar comigo, o que acha?” o Park perguntou e Baekhyun precisou controlar a vontade de aceitar rapidamente. Olhou para Kyungsoo, que estava de cabeça baixa, olhando vez ou outra para Jongin, que parecia um pouco perdido. “Apenas se Jongin fizer companhia para o Kyung. Não quero deixá-lo sozinho já que ele veio para dormir aqui e me fazer companhia.” disse e viu o amigo arregalar um pouco os olhos, como se quisesse matar o Byun. 

“Acredito que não vá ser um incomodo para o Jongin, não é?” Chanyeol perguntou ao amigo, cruzando os braços, o Park sabia que Jongin estava querendo fugir de Kyungsoo, por medo que o Do não o aceitasse. O Kim suspirou concordando. “Acredito que não seja necessário. Se não quiser ficar ao meu lado não se force alteza, posso ficar nos aposentos de Baekhyun até que voltem” Kyungsoo disse sentido com a reação do príncipe de Astéria. 

“Será um prazer lhe fazer companhia Soo. Desculpe se me expressei errado.” Jongin disse sem graça e se aproximou, sentando na cadeira em frente ao mesmo. “Bom, já que é assim estamos indo. Um conselho? Conversem.” Baekhyun disse se levantando e segurando a mão estendida de Chanyeol. “E direito dessa vez, ouviu Jongin? De chance de Kyungsoo falar o que quer.” o príncipe regente disse, saindo da biblioteca junto a Baekhyun. 

O casal observava os príncipes abandonarem a biblioteca, deixando os dois sozinhos em um silêncio, que um dia já havia sido confortável. Kyungsoo não olhava para o bruxo, enquanto o mesmo não tirava os olhos do Do. A verdade era que tinha medo que o menor não o quisesse por perto depois de saber a verdade, e quando, na ala hospitalar, conversou com o menor, não deixou que o mesmo dissesse nada, apenas falou o necessário e foi embora. Fugindo dele durante os dias que passaram. 

“Então…” Kyungsoo disse baixinho, atraindo a atenção de Jongin que suspirou se levantando e indo se sentar ao lado do menor, que se afastou um pouco. “Me desculpa Soo. Chanyeol está certo, não deixei que você falasse e o ignorei.” o Kim disse olhando para o Do, que concordou com a cabeça. “Eu sou um bruxo e eu sei as consequências do que isso pode trazer, queria te contar na hora certa, eu só precisava saber se você não surtaria com isso, mas…”

“O ataque aconteceu.” Kyungsoo disse e o príncipe concordou. “Jongin, eu não ligo que seja um bruxo. Claro que fui pego de surpresa, mas isso jamais seria um problema para mim. Temos problemas maiores, como o fato de você ser um príncipe e eu apenas…” o menor se calou ao observar o olhar do outro sobre si. “Acha mesmo que nossos status me impediriam de ficar com você? Kyungsoo…”

“Eu sou um plebeu Jongin. Você é o príncipe de Astéria, o próximo na linha de sucessão caso Jongdae não se case e tenha filhos. Me admira você achar que só por você ser um bruxo eu me afastaria ou sentiria repulsa… Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em anos e por mais que eu saiba meu lugar, não muda o fato de que eu o amo.” Kyungsoo disse rapidamente, as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto, Jongin o observava, seu coração acelerando dentro peito. 

O Do iria continuar falando, mas o príncipe foi mais rápido, segurando a face do menor e colando os lábios, com força, carinho, demonstrando tudo que precisava naquele ato. Se separaram brevemente, Jongin observava o moreno baixinho de olhos fechados, sorriu colando as testas. “Eu largaria tudo por você… Status, poder, nada disso importa, não quando tenho você em meus braços. Não importa se você é um aldeão, eu vejo muito mais que isso em você.” o Kim disse baixinho, levando os lábios a até a testa do menor, beijando.

“Jongin…”

“Por favor, me deixe terminar.” Jongin pediu, fazendo um carinho com os polegares na bochecha do menor. “Você está me aceitando por quem eu sou Kyungsoo. Todos sempre me olharam estranho, até mesmo depois de ser adotado pela família real de Astéria.” disse e o Do arregalou os olhos. “Sim, eu sou adotado. Os reis de Astéria e meus irmãos foram os únicos que nunca me olharam torto por ser diferente. Se hoje vivo em Avalor, junto ao Clã Umbra, foi porque sempre se importaram comigo.” Jongin continuou.

“Cresci com Chanyeol, que sempre soube sobre esse mundo mágico, mas tirando ele, nunca me importei com a opinião de mais ninguém, até conhecer você.” Kyungsoo colocou as mãos por cima das do maior, apertando-as. “Soo, eu não posso pedir que fique ao meu lado, não sabendo tudo que isso pode implicar, o perigo que pode correr, mas não vou, nunca mais, decidir algo por você, são suas decisões.” o príncipe terminou de falar, encarando o amado em sua frente, que sorriu, deixando um carinho em sua mão. 

“Estou disposto a lutar contra tudo e todos para ficar ao seu lado, Nini. Eu assumo total responsabilidade, pois eu não saberia mais viver em um mundo onde eu não pudesse estar ao seu lado.” Kyungsoo disse e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso em troca. Ambos voltaram a se beijar, naquela biblioteca, que já havia sido palco de tal ato antes, guardando mais um segredo para ela, assim como os livros guardavam as mais lindas histórias de amor. 

  
  


**+**

  
  


Chanyeol abraçava Baekhyun por trás, juntos observavam a vista de uma das partes da montanha de gelo, que naquele verão, era apenas uma montanha completamente verde. O vento era frio, mas o Park havia levado uma manta, colocada por cima dos ombros de ambos, que sorriam em compartilhar aquele momento único e que se tornava cada vez mais prazeroso. 

“Está esfriando mais. Acho melhor irmos, temos um longo caminho ainda.” Chanyeol disse baixinho, deixando um beijo no pescoço de Baekhyun, que fechou os olhos aproveitando o carinho gostoso. “Definitivamente gostaria de vir aqui mais vezes, mesmo com o frio.” riu baixinho virando o rosto, para selar os lábios nos do maior. “Pode ter certeza que irei trazê-lo aqui sempre que der.” o Park sorriu. 

O Reino de Avalor se encontrava ao norte das montanhas de gelo, e Chanyeol nunca havia tentado chegar ao topo da montanha, mas gostava de fazer a viagem, um tanto longa, até lá, a vista era bonita, podendo ver todo o reino, que era muito mais lindo sendo visto de cima e de longe. O casal foi em direção ao cavalo de Chanyeol, o príncipe ajudou com que Baekhyun subisse no mesmo e guardou a grande manta na sacola presa ao animal. 

Baekhyun gostaria de ter ido em Dourado, mas sempre preferia cavalgar junto a Chanyeol, afinal, podiam ficar abraçados durante o percurso. O maior logo subiu no animal e se colocaram a descer a montanha, voltando para casa, o caminho era longo, mas ainda assim rápido, o Park aproveitou para pegar o caminho mais longo, para aproveitar o restante da tarde ao lado do menor, uma vez que quando chegassem ao palácio precisariam ser discretos. 

O castanho observava as paisagens passarem abraçado a Chanyeol, já deviam estar quase na metade do caminho quando Baekhyun levantou a cabeça, antes deitada nas costas do maior, para observar um pequeno casebre que chamou sua atenção. “Yeol, olha!” Chanyeol foi parando o cavalo gradualmente, levando o olhar até onde o Byun apontava, com um sorriso no rosto. “Podemos ir até ali?” olhou para o príncipe que sorriu concordando e se colocou a cavalgar até a pequena construção de madeira.

Ambos desceram do cavalo, Baekhyun olhando encantado para a pequena cabana, que mesmo um pouco destruída, era muito bonita. “Provavelmente abandonaram na última guerra” o maior disse, enquanto observava o castanho adentrar a construção. “Ainda consegue ser maior que minha antiga casa” riu baixinho e olhou para Chanyeol que o seguia. Andavam pelos cômodos e o maior não tirava os olhos do amado, que sorria a cada coisinha diferente que via. 

“Olha, mantas!” Baekhyun apontou para um amontoado de mantas, que formavam, o que parecia uma cama. “A constar pela poeira, tem anos que ninguém aparece aqui.” Chanyeol disse e o menor concordou, e riu ao sentir ser abraçado por trás. “O que acha de darmos a essa pequena casa algo? Faz tempo que ela não deve segredar nada…” o Park disse próximo ao ouvido de Baekhyun que se arrepiou, virando-se em direção ao príncipe. 

“Está querendo que eu me entregue a você aqui, alteza?” o castanho perguntou divertido e Chanyeol riu, apressando-se em deixar beijos molhados pelo pescoço do menor, que ia amolecendo nos braços do amante. “Claro alteza, acha que eu perderia uma oportunidade de lhe ter novamente? Não é sempre que temos privacidade no castelo.” o maior disse puxando Baekhyun para um beijo, que foi prontamente correspondido. 

O casal era uma bagunça de mãos e carícias, mas Baekhyun afastou Chanyeol quando um barulho se fez presente. O castanho olhava assustado para porta que ligava os cômodos, sendo colocado para trás do príncipe regente, que com uma das mãos, segurava a espada com força. “Quem está aí?” perguntou sério, sua postura corajosa e inabalável, pronto para proteger Baekhyun e a si mesmo. 

“E eu achando que tinha sido discreta… Achei que poderia presenciar um ótimo show.” uma mulher de longos cabelos pretos e vestes da mesma cor apareceu na porta. Seu sorriso era frio e seus penetrantes. “Quem diria que os dois sucessores da coroa tem um relacionamento secreto… Claro que não tenho nada com isso, mas... Seria interessante caso o rei e a nova rainha soubessem.” ela riu encarando o casal.

Baekhyun tremia segurando o braço de Chanyeol, estava com um mau pressentimento e ver que o maior não estava recuando o deixava ainda mais preocupado. “Quem é você?” o Park perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da mulher que apenas sorriu. “Permita-me que me apresente majestade. Hwasa, filha mais nova dos reis de Elenor, bruxa enviada para matar você.” ela disse com calma, sorrindo no final de sua frase, mas logo tomando uma expressão séria, no exato momento em que uma cadeira voou para cima dos dois, jogando os mesmos no chão. 

Chanyeol se levantou rapidamente, ainda mantendo Baekhyun atrás de si, Hwasa ria do desespero dos dois amantes. “Que bonito vê-lo defendendo seu amado… Acho que posso fazer você assistir à morte dele.” ela sorria. Baekhyun sentia todo seu corpo se arrepiar. “Chanyeol, precisamos sair daqui.” o menor disse e o príncipe concordou, sem tirar os olhos da bruxa. “Quando eu disser, corra até o cavalo e sai daqui.” Chanyeol disse pausadamente.

“O que? Não! Não vou sair sem você.” Baekhyun disse alto ao sentir mais uma coisa ser jogada contra eles. Chanyeol agia rápido, impedindo que o que fosse jogado os acertasse de verdade, correu junto ao menor para fora da casa, mas foi impedido ao sentir os braços do menor se soltarem de si. 

Baekhyun gritou ao ter seus cabelos puxados e sua nuca fortemente arranhado pelo que pareciam garras, sentia sua blusa molhar, pelo que só poderia ser sangue. “Larga ele!” viu Chanyeol gritar, ele estava com medo, todas às vezes que viu o maior em situações que pediam seriedade, ele nunca havia demonstrado medo, mas ali estava ele, apavorado em ver Baekhyun nas mãos de Hwasa. “Chanyeol vá! Corre.” gritou para o príncipe e então teve seu corpo jogado longe. 

Sentiu uma dor absurda na cabeça, graças ao impacto, sua visão estava um pouco nublada, mas conseguia ver a mulher sorrindo e indo em sua direção depois de atacar Chanyeol. Lágrimas corriam por seu rosto ao ver o maior no chão, tentando se levantar “Não faça isso, por favor, não.” Baekhyun pedia enquanto se arrastava para trás. Hwasa pegou uma adaga presa em suas vestes e foi para cima do novo príncipe, que tentava se soltar a todo custo. “Mande lembranças aos nossos parentes.” ela disse e Baekhyun fechou os olhos, mas a dor não veio.

O grito de Hwasa pode ser escutado, o Byun se sentou apressado, sentindo todas as dores pelo ato, e arregalou os olhos. Chanyeol estava em chamas. Seus olhos estavam de um vermelho quase alaranjado, e ele segurava a bruxa pelo pescoço. Ela estava surpresa, tentando se soltar do aperto que o príncipe regente dava, os olhos esbugalhados comprovavam o pânico em ter sido pega de surpresa. Baekhyun precisou fechar os olhos quando um clarão surgiu em sua frente.

Contou alguns minutos, antes de abrir os olhos, Hwasa não estava mais ali e Chanyeol estava ajoelhado, as chamas presentes, junto a fumaça que saia de todo seu corpo. Os olhos vermelhos ainda estavam lá, o Park se levantou, indo em direção a Baekhyun que, assustado e por impulso, se arrastou para trás. Tal ato fez o príncipe regente parar, os olhos voltando ao normal, o maior olhou as próprias mãos, as chamas iam se decepando, deixando apenas o rastro de fumaça. Chanyeol encarou Baekhyun, estava assustado e ver a expressão do menor, o deixou ainda mais perdido.

“Chanyeol, o que você é?”


End file.
